Ancient Teenagers
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam are turned into teenagers by an Ancient device
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Ancient teenagers**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: season seven**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack and Sam are turned into teenagers by an Ancient device**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. I know it been over six months since I last posted a story. I've been going thought a lot of family problems as well number of health issues during 2013. Hopefully this year thing would be a lot better for me. I'm still dealing with a number of new health issues which I hopefully will be able to get sorted out in the next few months. So for now enjoy this new story which I'll be posting a chapter twice a week and thank you Janet for beta reading this story for me. Oh happy new year every one and I'll be looking ford to your reviews**

**SONGS:**

SG1 and 2, along with Dr Coombs and Dr Felger, had been on a planet PYX-123 for five days.

Seven days earlier, SG5 had returned to Earth with their findings.

"Sir, from what I can tell, it's from the Ancients. There are writings on the walls and some sort of device," Colonel Dixon reported. He clicked on a photo which displayed on a big screen in one corner.

"Any ideas what it is?"

"No, Sir, but I think Dr Jackson might know what it is and could translate the writing."

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"No, Sir."

"Ok. You're all dismissed. Give all the information to Dr Jackson."

"Yes, Sir." They all stood as General Hammond did and he walked back into his office while SG5 walked out of the briefing room. They proceeded to Daniels lab where they knew he would be. When they walked into the lab, Daniel had his nose in a book and didn't hear them enter.

"Hey, Daniel." He looked up to see SG5 in his lab.

"Hi guys. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes. General Hammond said to give this to you. We found something you would love to see," Colonel Dixon said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's from the Ancients." That got Daniels attention.

He put down his book and said, "Show me."

They passed him a disk which he put it into his computer and then typed a couple of keystrokes. Then he used the mouse and clicked on the folder to open the files they had saved. He then opened the photo files to view their findings. When he saw the first one, he froze.

"You know what it is?"

"Yes, Nirti used one on P3X-367 last year. I read about what happened to Sam and Jonas Quinn. From the description, I'd say it's another Ancient DNA modifying device."

"Was that the one where the Russians brought back some guy and he turned into water?"

"Yeah, that's what it could be. At least Sam will have a chance to study this one, if the general Okay's it."

"I'm sure he would… good luck. We're going to get some dinner."

"Ok, thanks for this guys." They walked out leaving Daniel looking at the photos and reading the texts from the photos of the walls. He had been at that for an hour when Teal'c walked in.

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel turned to Teal'c.

"Hi, Teal'c. I was busy looking at what SG5 brought back." Teal'c walked over to Daniel and looked at the monitor. He recognised the ancient device.

"I have seen this device before." Daniel turned to Teal'c.

"The one that Nirti had last year where Sam almost died?

"Indeed, but this one is twice the size of the one I have seen."

"Really? Well, I'm going to ask the general if SG1 can go take a look."

"General Hammond has gone home for the evening."

"Oh, well I'll ask him tomorrow then."

"Care to join O'Neill, Major Carter and myself for evening meal?"

"Ah, sure." They walked out of his lab and made their way to the mess hall. They talked about how their day had gone until they entered the mess hall and got in the serving line to make their food selections. Then they sat at the usual SG1 table.

"Jack and Sam must have had their dinner early."

"Major Carter was working in her lab when I came to see you."

"Oh? And Jack?"

"Doing his reports."

"Oh, ok."

Jack walked to Sam's lab, as he always did. He entered to see Sam typing on her laptop. She stopped, looked up and then smiled when she saw Jack walking into her lab.

"Hey, dinner time." Sam looked at her watch.

"Wow I didn't realise that was the time."

"Now you know. So, do you want to get out of here and go into town and get some dinner… I'm buying?"

"What about Daniel and Teal'c, Sir?"

"They will have had their dinner by now. You know Teal'c always has to have his meals before a certain time, otherwise he gets cranky if his blood sugar is low." Sam smiled.

"Yes, I do know what Teal'c is like, Sir. I'll meet you where for dinner?"

"How about home, I'll get us something?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, see you at home then." He turned and walked out the door smiling. Sam watched him leave.

She was thinking, "'Home'… I wish…"

She saved what she had been working on and then closed down everything and turned off the lights before leaving. She headed to the Locker Room to get changed before leaving to go to Jack's house. Sam had found termites in her ceiling and her house was being fumigated. The Pest Control Company had told her it would be best if she stayed away for at least a week, to allow the chemicals to work and for the toxic levels to fall to safe levels. She had planned to stay on base, but Jack offered for her to stay in his guest room, which she accepted, after they advised General Hammond about the living arrangements even though it was only for a few days.

When Sam got to Jack's place, he was already home. She walked inside to see Jack walking out of the kitchen with two beers in hand. He passed one to Sam after she hung her coat up and took off her shoes.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come, dinner awaits."

They walked into the living room to see a pizza box and a smaller box on top. Sam knew they were the hot chicken wings that she loved. They sat on the couch and drank their beers and ate dinner while watching TV.

After dinner, Sam took care of the empty bottles and rubbish then returned to the living room with two open bottles of beer. She passed one to Jack before she sat down again.

"So, what have you got planned for tomorrow, Sam?"

"Looking at the device SG7 brought back. You?"

"Paperwork." Sam smiled knowing how much Jack didn't like paperwork.

"Well, Jack, once it's done, it's done."

"Funny."

They watched the rest of the movie before they went to their own bedrooms for the night. They were both well aware that they couldn't do anything due to the possibility that the NID were watching them.

The next morning, they walked into the mess hall, got themselves some breakfast, and then joined Teal'c at his table.

"Morning, Teal'c," Sam said as she sat down.

"Morning, Major Carter, O'Neill."

"Teal'c, where is Daniel? He's normally here at this time of the morning."

"He is in his lab working on a translation for SG5."

"All night?"

"Indeed. SG5 found an Ancient DNA altering machine, like the one Nirti had." They stopped eating and stared at Teal'c.

"Are you sure it's one of those machines?"

"It is. I saw the photo, but it is twice as big as the one Nirti had."

"Then why is Daniel… were there writings?" Sam asked. Teal'c nodded.

"SG5 found walls with Ancient writing on them and video-taped some of it before returning."

"Why do I get a bad feeling that Daniel wants to go to what PYX whatever?"

"Well, I think he won't be the only one, Sir. I would want to go and check out the device, since I didn't get a change last time."

"Yeah, well, you do love your doohickies." Sam smiled at him, which made him smile back.

"Just think about it, Sir. If we do go… no paperwork."

"Well then, we should go find Daniel and Hammond."

"After breakfast, Sir. The paperwork will still be here when we return." Jack groaned.

"Trust you to spoil the idea of no paperwork for a while and no giggling, Major!"

"Yes, Sir." Then she giggled causing Jack to roll his eyes.

Teal'c had gotten used to their flirting and playfulness over the seven years he had been on Earth. He knew that they loved each other but could not act upon it because of military regulations. He had seen them when one or the other was missing and how it affected them. He recalled how Major Carter had shown her emotions the day he saw her in the women's locker room when O'Neill had been missing with Mayborne.

Teal'c understood that O'Neill tried to bottle up his emotions, but he did occasionally slip. When Major Carter had been missing on the Prometheus the previous month, O'Neill had become almost as emotional as she had been. He watched O'Neill's reaction when they got word that Prometheus had reached the Alpha Site and that Major Carter was injured. He had known that O'Neill would stay by her side in the infirmary until she awoke and he knew she was going to be ok.

It hadn't been the first time O'Neill stayed in the infirmary while Major Carter was injured and it wouldn't be the last. It was the same when O'Neill was injured; Major Carter would be there for him. Over the years, Teal'c had seen how much these Tauri cared for each other, not just as friends or team-mates, but as a family.

He knew with O'Neill and Major Carter there was more than just friendship, work mates, CO and second in command. They were like a married couple but couldn't be together. They knew each other's habits, their likes and dislikes.

He knew that one day they would get together, and he hoped the war with the Goa'uld would end soon. However, with Anubis out there with his new warriors and the replicators and the human replicators Carter duplicate, no one could really tell how long that the war would last.

They had just finished their breakfast when they head over the PA system, "SG1 report to the briefing room."

"That's us," Jack said, stating the obvious.

They all stood and walked out of the mess hall and down to the briefing room. When they walked in, General Hammond and Daniel were already there waiting for them. They could see that Daniel was in the same clothes he wore the day before and he hadn't had a shower or shave.

"Morning, Sir, Daniel."

"Colonel, Major, Teal'c, please take a seat." They took their usual places around the table.

"Dr Jackson came to me this morning about wanting to go to PYX-123 to check out the ruins and do more translating. Since there is an Ancient device on the planet, I've granted his request. SG1 will be leaving within the hour."

"Sir, Teal'c told us about the device. I think we should contact Thor about it."

"Agreed, Colonel. I'll give you twenty-four hours. If you need more time, let me know before that time is up."

"Yes, Sir."

"Any questions?" He looked at them.

"Good. Dismissed."

Jack and Sam stood just as Hammond did. He walked back to his office and started his paperwork for the day.

"Daniel do you have the photos of the device?"

"Yeah. Everything is in my lab. Come on, I'll show you." They all followed him out of the briefing room and to his lab.

"What have you translated so far?" Sam asked as she walked next to Daniel.

"Well, they were experimenting on each other and on different animals."

"What sort of tests and what sort of animals?"

"I don't know. The Colonel's disk was full. That's why I want to take a closer look at the walls for myself."

"Ok."

"Who knows, Daniel, it might even tell us where we can find a big honkin' space gun."

"I don't think so, Jack."

"Well, it's worth a try." When they reached Daniels lab, he showed them the photos of the device.

"Woo, that is big!"

"I know, but there are other devices, too." He showed them other photos.

"Well, Carter, it looks like you will have more toys to play with."

"True, Sir. We had better go and get ready."

"Yeah. See you kids in the gate room."

"Sir, don't forget to send a message to Thor."

"I'm going to do that right now, Carter." Then he was gone.

"I had better go and pack myself. I'll see you two in the gate room."

"They seem happy this morning," Daniel spoke softly to Teal'c.

"Indeed. Since Major Carter been staying at his home, he has been very happy."

"It's a shame they can't be together."

"Indeed."

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower and shave before we leave. I'll meet you in the gate room, Teal'c." Then he was out the door. Teal'c walked out a few seconds later to get ready himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for every one reviews, alerts and author alerts and welcome back. Yes it good to be back. :) Plus i know you all going to hate me by the end of this chapter. :D Fedd back yes please even if it to tell me that you hate me leaving you on the edge of your seats :D**

**Sorry for not posting this chaper as plan FF must be having problems so i'm please they are fix :D**

Chapter two

At the designated time, SG1 was in the gate room with 'FRED' loaded with the things that they would need to take with them. When the wormhole was formed, they heard,

"SG1, you have a go."

"Ok, campers, move out."

Daniel and Teal'c went up the ramp and walked through the gate to the other side. Sam moved 'FRED' up the ramp and through the gate with her and Jack behind it. When they stepped onto the other side, they looked around before walking over to the building that SG5 had described to Daniel. When they got there and walked in, they saw the device for the first time.

"Whoa, now that is big," Jack said when they saw the device in the middle of the room. It was actually three times bigger than the one Nirti had used the year before.

"Well, Daniel you do your thing. Carter, same with you. Teal'c and I will check this place out. Keep in radio contact."

"Yes, Sir."

Daniel was translating while Sam was looking over the device for the next few hours. When the sun was setting, Jack walked into where they were working.

"Carter, Daniel come and get something to eat and drink. It will all be here tomorrow."

"Jack."

"Daniel, you need some sleep. Come on, you too, Carter."

They sorted their things out then followed Jack out to where Teal'c was. They saw the two tents set up and a fire going. Daniel got himself a cup of coffee while Sam went off to the trees. When she returned, Jack passed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Sir." She sat next to him.

"Any luck with the translations Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Jack I need to stay here longer."

"How much longer?"

"At least another four or five days."

"What about you Carter?"

"Same here, Sir. Since there are more large devices, we will need some help."

"Ok. I'll give Hammond a call tomorrow. Tonight, I'll take first watch, then Carter, Teal'c and Daniel last."

"Ok. So what is for dinner? I'm starved," Daniel asked.

"MREs, of course, in your favourite flavour: Chicken!"

"I should have known!" They got their own dinners and talked for the next hour before deciding to get some rest.

After a few hours, Jack woke Sam up for her watch.

"Carter."

"Mmm" she said, moaning.

"Carter, wake up." Sam sat up.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry for disturbing you and your dream." He tapped his watch. He had turned on his flash light so she could see him.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Yes, Sir." He crawled out of the tent and walked back to the fire and waited for Sam.

When she crawled out couple of minutes later, she walked over to the trees and then returned. Jack passed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"Night, Carter."

"Night, Sir." He crawled into the tent for the night. When Sam's watch was over, Teal'c crawled out of his and Daniels tent and walked over to Sam. She passed him a cup of tea which he preferred instead of coffee.

"Thank you, Major Carter."

"You're welcome, Teal'c. I'm off to bed, good night."

"Sleep well." Sam walked over and quietly crawled into her tent.

"Hey."

"Sorry, if I woke you."

"It's ok." Sam took off her boots and jacket before climbing into her sleeping bag.

"Night, Sir."

"Night, Sam."

When they both awoke, the sun was up. After they put on their boots and jackets, they crawled out of their tent to see Daniel pouring himself a cup of coffee while Teal'c was cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Daniel, Teal'c."

"Morning, Jack, Sam."

"Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Big Guy."

Teal'c passed them their food, while Sam got Jack and herself cups of coffee. They all sat and ate while they talked.

"I did some more translating this morning, and from what I could work out, it talks about 'two in one'."

"What, the device?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, could be."

"Ok. Carter did you get any energy readings from it?"

"There are none, Sir. It needs some sort of power source for it to work."

"What about a naquadah reactor, Sam?" Daniel asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." She turned to the colonel.

"Sir, when you talk to the general…"

"I know, I'll ask for one."

"Thanks, Sir." They had finished their breakfast and cleaned up ten minutes later.

Sam and Daniel returned to what they had been doing the day before, while Teal'c and Jack checked out some of the other buildings. All they found was more writing. When they returned to their camp, Jack pulled them away from their work for lunch.

"Daniel, I think you will need more than five days. Teal'c and I have found more writing." Daniel eyes lit up.

"More? Where?"

"Later. After lunch, I'll go and give Hammond a call. Is there anything you guys need from home?"

"Just the usual, Sir."

"Ok. Well, I'm off. I'll be back soon."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack got up, with a groan, and walked to the Stargate and then dialled Earth. After he finished talking to General Hammond, he returned to find Daniel and Sam working again.

"Teal'c, let's go get some fire wood for tonight. At least it will give us something to do."

"Indeed."

"Don't worry, I asked Hammond to send a pack of cards through, along with some other things so we won't get bored."

"Thank you, O'Neill."

"Any time, Big Guy. I'll go let Carter and Daniel know." He walked over to where they were working.

"Carter." She was looking over the controls when Jack called out. She looked up and smiled.

"Sir."

"Teal'c and I are going to gather some wood. Hammond will be sending the things we need."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll come and check on you two within the hour." Sam nodded then returned to what she was doing. Jack watched her for a few seconds before walking out of the building.

An hour later, Jack checked on both Sam and Daniel. They were still as busy as ever, so he went to continue gathering firewood. Two hours later Jack heard the gate activate.

"Teal'c, Carter, Daniel, we got company."

Daniel and Sam looked at each other, and then they put their things down and ran out to get their weapons. They then ran over to the trees and they saw both Teal'c and Jack on the other side of the gate protected by more trees. When the wormhole formed, they stayed hidden until they heard over their radios,

"SG1 this is Stargate Command, do you copy?"

.

"Yes, Sir. We read you loud and clear," Jack said into his radio. They all relaxed.

"Colonel, I'm sending SG2, Dr Coombs, and Dr Felger through to you." Daniel heard Sam groan. He turned and looked at her.

"Ok, Sir. Send them through." They all stepped out from the trees and headed toward the Stargate.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"No, I've got a real bad feeling something bad is going to happen,"

"What do you mean?" By that time they were with Jack and Teal'c, who also heard what Sam said.

"Felger."

"Carter?" He looked at her.

"Sir, we both know what he's like."

"He's a scientist, like you."

"Sir, who was the one who created the DHD virus?"

"Felger?"

"Yes. Who was the one who destroyed the device SG8 brought back last year and he accidentally destroyed it when I told him not to touch it?"

"Felger."

"Who was the one who caused the acid spill on level twenty?"

"Ok, ok. I get the picture." He waved his hands in front of them.

"You're right, Carter, this is going to be a nightmare… I'll leave SG2 to watch over them while we are here."

"Sir, you know that Colonel Ferretti won't like that. He hates Felger." Jack smiled then the two doctors stepped through the gate and smiled at them.

"Payback can be sweet major," he whispered to Sam.

She giggled knowing that a month earlier SG2 had played a practical joke on SG1, on April 1st for April Fools' Day. When Jack found out SG2 were the culprits, he said,

"Ferretti, revenge can be sweet."

"How are you going to get your revenge, Jack?"

"I'll think of something." Then he walked away.

Jack thought back to that day, now he could have his revenge.

Then they saw a 'FRED' came through the gate; by that time, Felger and Coombs had reached the bottom of the steps. They all noticed that Felger was grinning at them.

"Colonel O'Neill, it's good that we will be working together again." Felger said.

"I didn't have much of a choice now did I?"

"You're funny." Then SG2 walked through the gate and it shut down.

They walked down the steps just as 'FRED' completed its trip down the steps.

"Colonel, General Hammond sent us as back up and we brought the things that you asked for."

"Good. Come on let's get you guys set up then take it from there." They walked to the camp where SG2 started unpacking.

"Major, can we look at the device?" Coombs asked.

"Nope, not yet… Colonel, I'm heading back to the building."

"Ok." Then Daniel and Sam walked back to the temple and continued their work.

"Damn, we should have stayed back at the camp site," Sam said.

"Why?"

"Oh, I just want to see SG2's faces when the colonel tells them that they would be babysitting Felger and Coombs the whole time we are here," she said smiling.

"Sam care to explain?"

"Just before your return, SG2 played some practical jokes on us. The colonel found out it was SG2."

"Teal'c told me what happened." Then he smiled.

"Payback?"

"Can be a bitch." she said smiling. Then they both laughed.

"You're right, Sam, we should have stayed." They continued in to the building and went their separate ways smiling.

Meanwhile, Jack was talking to SG2 and the two doctors.

"Ferretti, you and SG2 are babysitting these two egg heads while we are here." He thumbed toward the two scientists.

"Jack, you're joking!" Lou Ferretti exclaimed. Jack walked past him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Payback can be a bitch, Lou, and you know that… Teal'c let's go and do another perimeter check and leave these guys to get set up."

"Jack, you can't do that to us."

"Oh, yes, I can. Remember last month? Remember what I said?" he called out over his shoulder as he and Teal'c walked away.

"Colonel, what is Colonel O'Neill talking about?"

"An April Fools' joke."

He turned to his men. "This is going to be a long five days. Let's get our gear set up." They worked to get their tents set up and ended up helping the two doctors. Then they got all their other things organised. When done they looked around.

"Ok, now what?"

"Well, we're going to go and give Major Carter a hand."

"Major Carter?" Lou called over his radio.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"The two doctors want to give you a hand. Shall I send them to you?"

"Sure. Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

"I'm here Carter. Teal'c and I are doing a perimeter check."

"Ok. Colonel Ferretti bring them over with the generator."

"Ok, Major." He looked at two of his men.

"Ok, let's carry this generator over for the Major."

He went along with his two men who were moving the generator to the building. When they walked inside, they saw the large device for the first time.

"Over here guys," Sam said. They set it down next to the control panel as Sam had indicated.

"Thanks. This way." They followed Sam into another building.

"Ok. You two can check out these devices." Then she walk back to the door and stopped by Lou.

"Carter, are you sure you want to leave them with those devices?" Sam turned and looked at the two doctors then back to Lou.

"It's ok. They are safe. Have fun guys." She was walking out when she heard,

"She's been hanging around Colonel O'Neill too long."

"I heard that, Colonel," she called out.

Sam walked back into the main building to see Teal'c and Jack there.

"Where are they?" Jack asked.

"Over in the third building. Don't worry, it's safe."

"Good. So how is it coming along?"

"I'm going to be taking the control panel off and looking at what's inside"

"Ok."

Over the next five days, they all kept busy. SG2, Jack and Teal'c had been taking turns doing perimeter checks, collecting fire wood, and organising the supplies, equipment and books that been sent from the SGC.

On the third day Sam was ready to power up the device by using the naquadah reactor as the power source. She had to have the reactor running on full power to make it work.

On the fifth day Sam was checking out a reading that was coming from the middle of the floor. She had Felger check the reading at the same time from the control panel. Jack walked in to see how thing were going.

"Carter?" She looked up.

"Sir?"

"Is that wise?" He looked at Felger then back to Sam.

"Yes, Sir." He walked over to her.

"Carter, are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir. I disconnected the wires from the control panel to the reactor this morning."

"Ok. So how is it going?"

"Well, it's good so far. Any word from Thor?"

"Nothing. I think the Asgard might still have replicator problems."

"Could be."

While they were talking, Felger noticed one of the wires was disconnected so he put it back to where it was before. When he connected, it there was a spark, which caused him to get an electrical shock. This threw him against the wall. When he was thrown, he accidentally knocked over the generator that caused it to turn on at full power.

Two members of SG2 saw what happened to Felger. They were shocked to see a shield go up around Sam and Jack. They stopped talking when they heard the noise and looked over to Felger.

"Crap!" They saw the shield got up.

"Turn it off!" Sam yelled. One of the team members ran over to turn it off.

"I can't, Major. It's jammed."

"Discount the wires." He tried to disconnect them and was also electrocuted. Then other SG member ran over and tried.

"Shoot the wires," Jack yelled so the guy stood back and drew his 9mm out and fired it once. The bullet hit the wire and bounced off the floor hitting the wall. He fired again but missed, it hit the floor ricocheting off the floor hitting the wall and ended up in the control panel, so he tried again hitting another wire, that bullet also hit the floor and ricocheted.

"Stop!" Sam said. Then they all heard a humming sound coming from the control panel. It was starting to get louder.

"Get out!"

"Carter?" He turned and looked at her.

"If that is going to blow, we are safe, they're not." He turned to them.

"Get out of here." By that time, Felger and the lieutenant were on their feet.

"Get the others and go back to Earth. Wait twenty-four hours, and then try to dial back. Go and that's an order."

"Sorry, Major, Colonel," Felger said before running out of the room following the others.

Jack turned to Sam. "Now what?"

They looked up when they saw the light above them change.

"Oh crap," Sam said. She looked at Jack.

"Carter?"

"This is what happened before Nirrti altered my DNA."

"That's not good." They froze and they saw everything happening to them.

They were looking at each other with pain in their eyes. They felt the sensation of pins and needles throughout their bodies, they could feel themselves been pulled back and forth but they knew that they weren't moving.

They couldn't breathe, and then the pain got worse as they could hear the humming getting louder and louder. There was a big bang then, suddenly, everything went quiet. They both closed their eyes and lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you all for your reviews, favourate and alerts of this story. I know some of you hate it when i end the chapter with a cliff hanger, well... i did it again and yes you can tell me off in your reviews :D, Feed back, yes please**

Chapter 3

When SG1, SG2, and the two doctors returned to Earth, Hammond met them in the gate room.

"What's going on? Where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"They are trapped behind a shield in the main building. That's all I know, Sir," Ferretti reported.

"General, Sir, it was all my fault. I reconnected a wire, which had come off. I received an electrical shock and was thrown against the wall. I accidentally hit the naquadah generator, which caused it to turn on. The captain and lieutenant, here, tried to turn it off and disconnect the wires. That didn't work; it only made matters worse... Colonel O'Neill told us to get back here." Hammond turned to the two SG2 members.

"It's true, Sir. Colonel O'Neill said to wait twenty-four hours before returning there."

"Ok. We will wait twenty-four hours. I want a full report on what happened on my desk by then. Dismissed."

"General Hammond?"

"Teal'c."

"Major Carter did remove the wire from the control chamber."

"Why would she do that?"

"She told Dr Felger not to touch it… she does not trust him."

"I understand, Teal'c. All we can do is wait and pray that they would be fine."

"Indeed." He gave Hammond a slight bow before walking out of the gate room.

The next day, Hammond, SG2, Teal'c and Daniel were all in the control room when they attempted to dial the planet. When the wormhole was formed, they were able to receive video feed from the MALP, which had been left near the gate. The video was displayed on one of the monitor screens.

"Everything looks ok, Sir."

"Yes, it does. Sergeant, can you get the MALP to go into the building?"

"Yes, Sir." They all watched anxiously.

When the MALP entered the building, Daniel advised the Sergeant which directions to steer the MALP. When it was in the room, they could see Jack and Sam on the floor.

"I hope they are still alive," Daniel said softly.

"Indeed."

"Sergeant, pan the camera to the left where the control panel is located," Ferretti ordered, then they saw the camera move and stop. They saw the generator in pieces all over the floor.

"Carter is going to be pissed… Sorry, Sir," Ferretti said.

"Sam sure will be. That generator cost over three hundred thousand dollars to build," Daniel said.

"We know… Sir, permission to go and check on them?"

"Granted. Dr Fraiser and her team are waiting. You have a 'go', bring them home."

"Yes, Sir."

"We have a 'go'," Ferretti said.

Daniel and Teal'c went up the ramp first and walk through the gate. He was followed by Janet and her staff, and then SG2. Once they all were on the planet, the gate shut down. They walked over to the main building and hurried over to Jack and Sam.

Teal'c and Daniel checked the control panel while Janet and her staff checked on Jack and Sam. SG2 were outside on guard. When Janet looked closely at Jack and Sam she was shocked.

"Daniel, Teal'c." She crouched down to check their pulses. She found they both had strong, steady heartbeats and was relieved.

"Janet, what's wrong?" They walked over and saw the shocked look on Janet and the other's faces.

"Janet?" When they got close,

"Whoa, that's Jack and Sam?"

"It looks like them, but they look like they are eighteen years old… we better get moving and get them back to the SGC!"

Janet and her staff lifted both Jack and Sam onto stretchers, and then they walked out while Daniel collected his books then followed them. When SG2 saw Jack and Sam, they were shocked to see two eighteen year olds.

"Wow, is that them?"

"It looks like them," Daniel said.

They walked back to the gate and dialled Earth. Ferretti sent the IDC code, and then they walked up the ramp and through the gate to the other side. When they walked down the ramp and Daniel was close to General Hammond,

"Sir, we better find the Tok'ra. We need Jacob here." Hammond looked at Jack and Sam, who were now on the gurneys and being wheeled out of the gate room. Then he looked at Daniel.

"We don't know where they are."

"We could send a signal to them. We still have that Tok'ra device. It's better than nothing, Sir."

"I agree. Do it. I'm going to the Infirmary."

"I'll send the signal and do some translation, I know the answer is somewhere on one of those walls."

"Let me know if you found anything."

"Yes, Sir, but there is one problem: the control panel was badly damaged by the explosion."

"Can it be repaired?"

"I don't think so, Sir. All the crystals from the inside are exposed. They were lucky that the shield was up, otherwise, they would be dead."

"Sounds like they were lucky."

"Yeah." They walked out of the gate room and went their separate ways. When Hammond arrived at the Infirmary, Teal'c was outside waiting.

"Teal'c?"

"General Hammond."

"Dr Jackson told me about the control chamber. Do you think it can be repaired?"

"There was very much damage done, only Major Carter can give you that answer"

"True. I'll go and inform the President about this and we can work it from there." Teal'c gave him a slight bow before General Hammond walked away.

Janet ordered the works on both Jack and Sam. While she and her staff were hooking wires up on them both, she was waiting for the blood results to return. She had just finished when the phone rang, so she walked over and answered it.

"Fraiser… What are you talking about? No, one is from Colonel O'Neill and the other one is from Major Carter… No, they weren't mixed together… Are you sure? I'll get another sample and bring it up myself… Ok, thanks." Then she hung up.

"That was odd."

She walked over and grabbed the things she needed, and then walked over to their beds. She drew the blood samples herself. When finished, she gave her staff instructions before walking out the door, only to see Teal'c awaiting word on the status of his two friends.

"Teal'c, you can go in if you like. I'll be up in the Lab for a few minutes."

"Thank you, Dr Fraiser. Has there been any change?"

"No. It's like they are sleeping. I'm sure they will wake up soon."

Teal'c made a slight bow before walking into the room, while Janet walked down to the elevators. When she reached the lab floor, she walked down to the lab and walked in to see the staff there.

"Dr Fraiser have you got them?" She showed Dr Warner the two tubes of blood.

"I drew them myself." She passed them to him.

"I still can't work it out. How did Major Carter get the Ancient gene and why does Colonel O'Neill now have the protein marker and naquadah in him?"

"I think it was the Ancient machine that altered them. It mixed their genes somehow and that's not all." They were walking over to a workbench where Dr Warner was starting his tests.

"I heard about the machine. Was there something else, Doctor?"

"Yes. They both look like eighteen year olds." He turned sharply to look at Janet.

"Eighteen?" She nodded. He turned back to the blood samples and started testing them. Then he walked over to the computer where he waited for the results to return. When they did, Janet was there seeing the results for herself. She was shocked.

"This can't be."

"Well, it sure looks like it."

"Oh, my God. I remember Daniel telling me, last night, that one part of the writing he was able to translate says 'two became one'."

"Meaning?"

"We know that the Colonel had the Ancient gene and the Major had the protein marker and the Naquadah from the remains of a Tok'ra symbiote, I think that the machine has somehow mixed them together, and now they both have them, like with blood."

"I understand. This is amazing. I've never seen anything like it before in my life."

"You're not the only one, Sir. You never know, from one day to the next, what the SG teams bring back from off world."

"That's true."

"I had better get back to my patients and report to General Hammond."

He gave her a nod then she walked out of the lab. Janet was walking to the Infirmary when she saw Daniel with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Daniel."

"Hi, Janet. Have they woken up yet?"

"No. I was just going to check on them."

"Ok. May I join you?"

"Sure. Daniel, remember what you said to me last night about part of the translation being 'two become one'?"

"Yes. I translated some more today. Why?" Janet stopped, and then Daniel stopped, too. He turned and looked at her.

"What was the rest of it?"

"Well, it's a marriage device where couples are joined as one. Why? Janet, what is it?"

"Somehow, that machine has mixed their DNA together."

"But they have different blood types."

"I know, Sam now has the Ancient gene."

"What? You're joking!" Daniel said in shock.

"I'm not and that's not all; Colonel O'Neill now has the protein marker and naquadah from Jolinar in him."

"How strong is it?"

"They are the same as before they were trapped in the machine."

"Well, let's just hope that the NID doesn't find out about them."

"I know." They continued walking.

"I can't wait to see their faces when I telling them about the marriage part," Daniel said grinning.

"The question is: What's going to happen to SG1?"

"Hopefully, General Hammond will keep us together… you know, it's going to be strange seeing a younger Jack and Sam."

"I know." When they reached the Infirmary and walked over to Jack and Sam's beds. Teal'c was sitting between them.

"Teal'c, have they awakened, yet?"

"No, they have not."

Then they noticed changes in both Jack's and Sam's heart rates. Janet moved to check on them both while Teal'c stood and moved out of the way. They watched as both Jack and Sam opened their eyes.

"Colonel, Sam, how are you both feeling?"

"Tired, but good, Doc… What happened to my voice?" Then he turned his head and his eyes widened just as Sam looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Colonel?"

"Carter, you look younger!"

"So do you, Sir."

"At least they still have their memories," Daniel said. Janet started removing wires from them both.

"Jack, Sam, the Ancient machine did this to you and more."

"Daniel, what 'more'?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you now have the same Ancient gene as the Colonel."

"You're joking!" Sam said in shock.

"No, I'm not." She looked at Jack.

"Colonel, you have Jolinar's protein marker and naquadah in your blood," Janet said.

"And you are married to each other," Daniel said.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you evey one for your reviews, story alert, favourate story, story alert and author alert. they make my day :)**

**Reviews : Foolish. Thanks you for your review. Janet is the C.M.O of any off world medcal travelering but on base Dr Warner is in charge of all medcal things cause he a colonel and Janet is a captain.**

**DagmarBeck. thanks for your reviews, As for them being tenagers, well this is the first teenage story i have done about them and yes i'm Jack/Sam shipper :D**

Chapter 4

"WHAT!?" Jack and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

"That's what the machine was designed to do and the writing I translated so far on the wall reads: 'two become one'."

"Oh, that's just peachy. Does the General know?"

"I do now," came from the doorway. Every one turned to see General Hammond walking into the room and over to the bed.

"Colonel, Major, it's good to see you both awake."

"Thank you Sir. This is weird."

"I know. I've spoken with the President about this. Even he is shocked… What can you tell me about what happened after you ordered the rest of your team, SG2, Dr Coombs and Dr Felger back through the gate, Colonel?"

"The humming was getting louder, and then I felt like my insides were going to pop out. There was a pins and needles feeling all over my body. I felt tired. I couldn't move. Then there was an explosion and I lost consciousness. Then I woke up here." Hammond nodded then turned to Sam.

"The same thing happened to me, Sir. It was like Nirrti all over again but different." Then he turned to Janet.

"How long are you going to keep them here, Doctor?"

"I would like for them to stay until tomorrow. If they are both fine then, I'll be releasing them."

"Very well." Then he turned Jack and Sam.

"Until I can get things sorted out, both of you are to remain on base."

"Yes, Sir," they both said.

"General, what's going to happen to SG1?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know, Doctor Jackson."

"Sir, I would like to return to the planet, to finish my translations, so I can know more about the device and what else it can do."

"Take SG4 with you."

"Thanks, Sir."

"You and SG4 will leave within the hour."

He turned back to Jack and Sam to see them looking at each other. Then he looked at Teal'c, Daniel and Janet to see that they were also looking at them. The he turned and walked out the door and back to his office.

"I'm going to go back to my lab, and sort out some things before leaving. I'll see you guys when I get back." Daniel turned and walked out of the room.

"I am going to the gym for a while." Then Teal'c was gone. Janet finished removing the last of the machine and IV connections from them before she left them alone.

"Sam, I didn't know you looked so hot when you were younger." Sam flashed him one of her 1000 megawatt smiles.

"Well, you look hot yourself, Sir."

"Really?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes. I'm still shocked by everything that has happened."

"I know what you mean!" He looked around and noticed that they were alone. He sat up and got out of bed.

"Nice! No bad knees and back."

"That's good to know." He stepped over to her bed and looked down at her.

"I don't know why, but I need… I want to touch you, Sam."

"Same here." She moved over and lifted the blankets back.

"Ah, there's no room… I know a better place."

He held out his hand and she took it. Then she got up out of the bed, and stood so they were standing face to face. He leaned forward and kissed her, and then they wrapped their arms around each other until they had to break for air.

"Wow that is weird."

"Indeed."

"Come on." He stepped back and held onto her hand, and then they walked out of the Infirmary and managed to make their way to the VIP rooms where no one saw them. When they walked into the room, they again hugged and kissed.

"I want you, Sam."

"I want you, too, Jack. Make love to me."

His smile got even bigger. They kissed and removed their hospital clothes, and then they got into the bed where they made passionate love three times. Then they snuggled up into each other's arms.

"That was great, Jack."

"Yeah. We should get dressed before we fall asleep, just in case someone finds us like this."

"Good idea."

She gave him a kiss before they both got out of bed, then Jack grab her hand and pulled her into the bathroom, where they showered together. Afterwards, they got dressed and crawled back into the bed and snuggled up into each other's arms before falling asleep.

When Janet went to check on Jack and Sam, she saw their beds empty so she went to the phone and called the General.

"Hammond."

"General, Sam and Colonel O'Neill are missing. Their beds are empty."

"Thanks for telling me, Doctor."

Janet then called her staff and spoke to them. She went to Sam lab and spoke to some of the SGC personnel on the way. When she got to Sam's lab, the door was locked, so she went to Sam's quarters, which were empty. She checked other places where she knew where SG1 normally went. When she entered the Gym, she saw Teal'c, she walked over to him.

"Teal'c, I need your help. Sam and Colonel O'Neill are missing from the Infirmary."

"I will assist you with your search. Have you informed General Hammond?"

"Yes."

Janet told Teal'c what areas she already checked before they spilt up. Hammond ordered Walter to tell everyone to help find Jack and Sam. By that time, personnel were already looking for them.

An hour later, they still hadn't found them. Janet saw Teal'c and General Hammond walking towards her, they stop in front of each other.

"There is no sign of them anywhere."

"They haven't left the base. Where could they be?"

Janet thought about where they might be, and remembered what Daniel had said about the purpose of the machine and the looks they had given each other.

"Sir, I think I know where they might be."

"Doctor?"

"We haven't checked the VIP quarters."

"I hope you're right."

When they reached the VIP quarters level, Teal'c, Janet and Hammond checked all the rooms until Janet swiped her card and opened a door to see the bed side lamp on and found Jack and Sam in bed snuggled up in each other's arms sleeping. She stepped back.

"Found them," she said quietly.

Teal'c and General Hammond walked over to Janet. She stepped aside so the General could look in and to see them sleeping together. The last time he had seen them like that was seven years before, when they found the second Stargate. He stepped back, closed the door, and then he turned to Janet.

"Now that we know where they are, Teal'c can you get them some clothes to wear for when they wake up and leave them a note? I want to talk to them both as soon as they are up."

"I will do that, General Hammond."

"Sir, what are you going to do about them?"

"I don't know, but there are other problems. The NID somehow found out and are on their way here."

"What? They have been on the base for only three hours. There must be spies here."

"I don't know, Doctor. I've been trying to contact the President, but he's not taking my calls."

"Just like what happened to Teal'c a few years ago."

"Yes. I was thinking the same thing."

"Well, Sir, we better come up with a plan."

"I know. We have two hours until the NID are due to arrive."

They walked away not knowing that Jack was awake and managed to slip out of bed and listen at the door. He knew that if the NID got hold of both him and Sam, they would be in trouble, so he knew he had to think of a plan. He went back and crawled back into bed to see Sam awake.

"The NID are on their way. We have two hours to think of plan and get out of here before they show up."

"Jack, what do you want to do? I mean, we've already broken the rules."

"I know. Any regrets?"

"Yes. We should have done this when we had the Broca virus years ago," she said smiling.

"The one where you attacked me in the men's locker room?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, it was a shame I didn't react to the virus at the same time you did, then I would have known what you were like and how wild you were."

"And you too, Jack; I think it would have been great… hot, wild, passionate sex."

"You're talking about that is making me go hard!" He rolled them both 'til he was on top.

"For that, I should punish you." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"O'Neill, Major Carter."

"I'll take care of it," Sam said.

Jack rolled off Sam so she could get out of bed. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Teal'c."

"Here are some clothes for you and Colonel O'Neill. General Hammond wishes to see you both once you are dressed." He passed the clothes to Sam.

"Thanks, Teal'c." She stepped back and closed the door. She turned to see Jack getting out of bed.

"We better go see Hammond."

"Good idea."

She put the clothing on the bed and boots on the floor. They got dressed in their BDU, and then they walked out of the VIP room and made their way to Hammond's office.

When they got there, they walked in see him hanging up the phone. He looked up at them as Jack closed the door.

"The NID knows about you two and are on their way."

"We know, Sir. I head you talking to Doc and Teal'c. Any luck talking to the President?"

"Still can't get though. Sorry."

"What about General Maynard, Sir?" Sam asked.

"I'll try." He picked up the phone and called the Chief of Staff. When he did get through, Hammond put it on the speakerphone.

"General Hammond, what can I do for you?"

"We have a situation, General… Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have been turned into teenagers by a device built by the Ancients. There was an accident off world and this was the result of it, Sir."

"Where are they now?"

"Here in my office, General."

"General Maynard, it's Major Carter."

"Major, you sound strange."

"Ya think?"

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Sir, Carter and I have been turned into eighteen year olds, Sir, and we have a bigger problem. The damn NID knows about us and is sending some of their goons here for us. General Hammond has been trying to call the President, with no luck. We think that the NID is trying to stop General Hammond from talking to him… any ideas, Sir?"

"I'll go and talk to the President myself. Can this machine turn you back?"

"No, Sir. The control panel was destroyed by the explosion," Hammond replied.

"Ok, I'll go talk to the President."

"Sir, before you go. I would like for Colonel O'Neill and myself to be transferred off SG1 for the time being, until things are sorted out."

"Major?"

"Sir, if the NID get hold of the Colonel and myself and have some sort of orders to take us to one of their labs…"

"We are not going to be used as their damn lab rats, Carter. Look what happened to Teal'c a few years ago. No way in hell are those guys going to take us anywhere. Sorry, Sirs," Jack said in an angry tone.

"I'll talk to the President, and, General Hammond, give them what the Major requested."

"Yes, Sir."

"Colonel, Major, I'll give General Hammond a call as soon as I've spoken to the President."

"Yes, Sir." Then the line went dead. Hammond pushed a button and then looked up at them.

"If you two think up any plans, don't tell me."

"Yes, Sir." Then the Stargate activation alarms sounded.

"Unscheduled off-world activation. Incoming traveller, incoming traveller." They ran out of the office and down to the control room to see the wormhole form and the iris close.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks you all for your reviews, favourates and alerts. they make my day. Feed back, yes please**

Chapter 05

"We're receiving an IDC… it's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris," Hammond said.

"Could be Dad," Jack said.

"If so, he is in for one hell of a surprise."

"True." They walked down to the gate room and arrived just in time to see Jacob step on the ramp and walk down it. He stopped when he saw Sam.

"Sam?" He grabbed her in a warm hug.

"It's me, Dad, and we are not clones." Then he looked at Jack.

"Jack?" He said in shock.

"Yeah, Dad it's us. So what can we do for you?"

"The Tok'ra received an urgent signal from you."

"That would be from me, Jacob, and welcome back to Earth."

"Thanks. So what's going on? What happened?"

"SG4 found some Ancient buildings. One had a machine in it, so they took some pictures of the device and writings on the walls. They came back here and showed Daniel."

"Jack," Jacob, said cutting him off.

"Dad, there was an accident."

"Accident?"

"Yeah, it's all Felger's fault. Sam disconnected a wire from her generator so there wouldn't be a problem if he played with the control panel. She told him time and again not to touch anything, but he must have connected it up… We were in the middle of the device coverage area when it was activated. There was an explosion and we woke up looking like this." He waved his hand up and down indicating both his and Sam's bodies.

"I used one of the naquadah generators to power the control panel, so I could see how it worked. I think the generator couldn't handle the power to the control panel and the main device, which caused it to blow up. We were lucky because a shield protected us from the explosion."

"I'm shocked. So what can the Tok'ra do?"

"Dad, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." They walked over to a corner to talk quietly.

"Dad, the NID are coming here. They know about the Colonel and me."

"Sam, are you saying you want to come back with me?"

"We might, but we don't know where the Tok'ra are now, and if we do travel off-world, we will go to PYX456."

"How would I know you would be there?"

"I'll send a signal from here. Then give us twenty-four hours before coming to get us."

"I can do that… there's something else. What is it?"

"The device also changed us, from what Daniel told us, it's a marriage device, 'two become one'."

"You're joined… Two become one… Meaning what?"

"I've got the Ancient gene and the Colonel got my protein marker and naquadah. Janet had it tested twice."

"Holy Hannah!"

"Ya think?" Jacob smiled and gave her a hug.

"Sam, you've been hanging around Jack too long."

"I know." He laughed then they walked back over to the others.

"George, I hope you can help them."

"You know I will try my best."

"I know, I'll head back and let the Council know what's been going happening."

"How are things with the Tok'ra?"

"We are fighting a losing battle, not just between the Tok'ra and Goa'uld but with this war. Anubis' super soldiers are slowly killing the Goa'uld, five Goa'uld just in the past two months. The Jaffa and remaining Goa'uld don't know how to stop them."

"What about the weapon that we built?"

"We still have that, and the good news is that there are now ten of them."

"Well at least it's a start. We wish we could help you, Jacob, but look what happened to us. I'm sure we could help, but…"

"I know, Jack. I better head back. I'll go and give the sergeant the gate address."

"Sure." Jacob walked out of the gate room and up to the control room. He spoke to Walter for a couple of minutes then the gate started spinning, and he walked back down to the gate room.

"I'll try to send more information if I can."

"Thanks." As the wormhole was formed, Jacob gave Sam a hug.

"Take care, Sam."

"I will, Dad." He shook hands with George and then Jack.

"Jack, if you and Sam ever decide to get married, you have my blessing… Take care."

"Thanks, and we will," he said smiling. Jacob walked up the ramp and he turned to George.

"Good luck with the NID and have fun." He turned and stepped through the gate and it shut down.

"Sir, what did he mean by that?"

"I don't know." He walked out of the gate room. Jack looked at Sam.

"Sam, you know don't you?"

"Yes," she said then smiled.

"We're going to need Cassie's help."

"Why?"

"Come on. We don't have much time." They walked out of the gate room and down to their lockers.

"Sam, what are you planning?" he asked when they walked into the locker room.

"Grab your wallet," she said.

Sam moved to her locker. She retrieved her wallet and her cell phone. Next, she typed a text to Cassie 'S.O.S, Plan B', and then she sent it. When done, she left her cell phone on since the battery was almost dead. She put it back in her locker and closed the locker door. They put their wallets away and walked out of their locker room.

"Care to share?"

"Later. Just trust me." They walked until they reached the access to the exit hatch.

Luckily, there was no one around. Jack opened the hatch and got in then Sam followed. Once he had closed Jack saw an envelope attached to the ladder with their names on it. Jack untied the string and put the envelope in his pocket, and then they started climbing. Jack checked to see if the area was clear, then he got out and helped Sam out. They ran to the trees and on to the fence. Jack followed Sam. When they got there, Cassie was working on digging a hole under the fence. She was just finishing when they reached her.

"Who are you?"

"Cassie, it is us but younger. Look we will explain once we are out of here."

"How do I know it's not a trick and you're not someone else posing as them?"

"For one, you can sense naquadah."

"Yes, but you could be…"

"For crying out loud! Later, ok Cass? We will tell you everything."

"Jack?" she said in shock.

"Yep, and we are not clones." Sam crawled under the fence, and then Jack did. He picked up the shovel and quickly filled in the hole, and then he turned to them.

"Ok, Sam, what have you got in mind?"

"Come on." They ran down to Cassie's car and got in.

"Cassie, got the phone?"

"Here." She passed Sam the phone.

"Thanks. Can you take us to a hotel?"

"Already booked and here's the key." She passed Sam a key card.

"Thanks. Which hotel?"

"You will see."

A few minutes later, Cassie pulled into the 'Super 8' motel parking lot, which wasn't far from the airport. They got out and followed Sam to their room. Jack quickly scanned the area, lucky for them no one was around. Once they were inside, Jack closed and locked the door. He looked around to see a king-size bed, table with two chairs, dresser and TV.

"I know it's not much, but it was the only place I could find that had a room available on short notice."

"Thanks, Cassie." Jack sat down on the bed while Sam walked over to the kitchenette to use the free in-room coffee maker.

"Ok, so what's the plan now?"

"Well, I need my laptop from home and clothes to wear." She looked down at herself then at Jack.

"Well, I can get you some clothes from your place, Sam."

"Thanks, but I need new clothes. The NID would recognize the ones I have at home."

"That's true. What about money?" Then Jack recalled the thick envelope, so he pulled out of his pocket and opened it.

"I have some cash in my wallet. Using my credit card is too risky, but remember my hidden money box I told you about few years ago?"

"Yeah, I remember. Is it still there?"

"Yes. Can you get it? You know where the key is for it. Take all of the money out of it, and go shopping. Get me three or four days' worth of clothes and a bag to put them in, and buy me shampoo, tooth brush, the normal things."

"Ok… Jack what have you got there?" Sam turned to see Jack looking in the envelope. He stopped and looked at Cassie and Sam.

"Here's the note." He passed it to Sam and read it out loud.

"Colonel, Major, here is the losing bets money from the last seven years from all of the SGC personnel who have lost betting on the two of you. We hope this will help you both. If you need any help with anything, call, and we can try to help you both. We owe you a lot; this is just a start as a thank you for saving Earth and SGC in the past seven years. As General Hammond always says, 'good luck and god speed.' Good luck, SGC personnel. P.S. General Carter told me where to put it, knowing that you would escape through the hatch, good luck." Sam smiled.

"Dad knows you all too well," Jack said.

"Yeah. How much is in there?"

"I'm still counting."

"Ok." She turned to Cassie.

"Where's your mom's bag?"

"Oh, it's in the car." She walked out of the room.

"Jack, want some coffee?"

"Yes, thanks. Why do you need Doc's bag?" Sam was pouring up the coffee she had made.

"To remove the tracking devices that are in our arms."

"Sam, you know I hate needles!"

"Trust me."

"You know I do."

When Cassie returned, Sam put the cups on the table next to Janet's bag. "Jack take off your shirt." Jack removed his shirt while Sam filled a syringe with a numbing solution. She got a cotton swab and daubed some alcohol on it, and then onto Jack's arm. She then slowly injected the solution into Jack's arm.

"Sam, you need to teach Doc how to be gentle when it comes to needles." Sam smiled, and then she injected herself.

"Ok, it will take a couple of minutes before I can remove the trackers."

"Ok." They both drank their coffee while waiting.

"So what are you two going to do?"

"We're not sure yet, but we will need fake IDs. That is why I need my laptop."

"Sam, you could get into trouble."

"I haven't been caught, yet. Anyway, all I'm going to do is change our photo and birth date on our own drivers licences. First things first, Cassie, how long can we stay here?"

"Three days. It's already been paid."

"Thanks." Sam looked at her watch then she looked at Jack, who just finished counting the money.

"How much?"

"Twenty-three thousand, seven hundred and fifty dollars."

"Wow! That is a lot of money," Cassie said.

"It is." He laid the envelope on the table.

"Ready?" Sam asked as she picked up the scalpel. He nodded. Sam moved a bit closer so she could make the cut. When she had, she put the scalpel on a wet face cloth then Cassie passed her a pair of tweezers. She slid the tweezers into the cut and pulled out the tracking device, and then put it on the toilet paper, which was in Cassie's hand.

Sam picked up a cotton ball, which had been saturated with alcohol, and wiped the blood away. She then put a piece of gauze over the cut, and secured it with a couple of pieces of paper tape. When done, she cleaned the scalpel and tweezers, and then she proceeded to remove her own tracking device. Once it was done, she cleaned everything up and put away everything that she had used. When it was done, she returned to her chair.

"Cassie, can you go to Sam's place first, to get her things, then go to mine? You know the code to the safe, there is cash in there, can you get it and get me some clothes also?"

"Sure, anything else?"

"Yes, can you take the trackers and drop them off at our homes with our wallets?"

"Sure I can handle that. Jack do you need anything from your house?"

"Not at the moment."

"Ok. I'll go and do that now. I'll be back in about three hours."

"Thanks." They stood and Cassie picked up her mother's bag and they walked to the door.

"Here is some money, for gas for your car." Jack handed her some cash.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Cassie, do you have the number for this cell phone?"

"Yep. I'll call before I show up."

"Good idea," Jack said.

"I need to go to the bathroom. See you later, Cassie."

"Ok, Sam."

"Cassie, would you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?

Inside a pamphlet on my dresser, there is a ring circled. Can you go to the jewellery store and buy one in Sam's size?"

"Sure. What size diamond?"

"It's all written down, but the prices might have changed, so can you do it?" Cassie eyes widened.

"You going to propose?"

"Shhh, don't say a word and 'yes', since we aren't on SG1 anymore and well, it looks like we are going to be like this for who knows how long…"

"I understand. I'll be back in three hours or so."

"Thanks." She walked out to her car and got in. Jack watched her drive away with a grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: thank you all for your review and alets. the ring i choice for this story you can find the pictue of it on *samandjack. net* site**

Chapter 6

He closed and locked the door, and then he turned and looked around the room. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back before he sat down. He had started taking his boots off when Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey are you ok, Jack?"

"Yeah, I was just taking these boots off, then the pants. I'm feeling a bit tired still."

"I know what you mean."

Then she did the same, as well, but she took all her clothes off before getting under the covers. By that time, Jack had joined her. He rolled on to his side and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow then he lifted up the covers and looked down to discover she was naked, which made him smile then he looked up at her.

"Sweet."

"Someone is wearing too many clothes."

Jack quickly got out of bed and took off the rest of his clothes, and then he climbed back into bed then immediately on top of Sam.

"You know we have some unfinished business to take care of." Sam smirked.

"Well then, what did you have in mind?"

He bent over and kissed, beginning softly but instantly growing more passionate. They made passionate love three times before they lay on their backs covered in sweat, while trying to get their breathing under control.

"Sam, if we are going to do that again, we should get some food." Just then, the cell phone rang. Sam quickly got up and went to answer it, knowing that Cassie was the only person with the number.

"Hello?"

"Sam, I just ordered you and Jack some pizza and Chinese. It has already been paid for and it should be delivered to your room in about ten minutes."

"Thanks, Cassie."

"No worries. I even ordered a six pack of Coke; they didn't have any Diet Coke."

"Coke's fine."

"Ok, have fun you two and I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, 'bye."

"'Bye, Sam." Then they hung up. Sam walked over and got back into bed.

"Cassie ordered us some pizza and Chinese. It should be here in ten minutes."

"Good, 'cause I'm starving."

"Well, we haven't had anything to eat in almost twenty-four hours and considering the workout we have had in the past two hours, I'm not surprised," she said smiling.

"Yeah. I'm wondering what happened at the SGC."

"Who knows?" Sam snuggled up to Jack's side while Jack had his arm wrapped around her with his hands running through her hair.

At the SGC, everything was as normal as it could be, until the NID showed up. General Hammond was in the briefing room with SG3 when Walter knocked on the door before walking in.

"Yes, Walter?"

"I just received word from top side, Sir. Fifteen NID Agents and Vice President Kinsey are heading this way." Hammond ran his hand over his head and looked at Walter.

"Thank you, Walter. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir. Oh, you might need these." He passed Hammond a bottle of pills. He looked at the label and smiled.

"Thank you, Walter."

"Yes, Sir."

"Sir, what's going on? Why are the NID here?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have been turned into eighteen year olds, but they still have all their memories."

"How did that happen, Sir?"

"Dr Felger accidently activated an Ancient device while the Colonel and Major were in the middle of the device range… There's more, Major Carter now has the Ancient gene and the Colonel has Jolinar's protein marker and naquadah in his blood. From what Dr Jackson translated, it was part of a wedding ceremony in which 'two become one' by combining their DNA. He and SG4 are back on the planet translating more. The bad news is: the control device was badly damaged by the explosion caused by an overload in a naquadah reactor." He sat back looking at the shocked looks on their faces.

"And they lived, Sir?"

"Yes. There was a shield around them. That's what saved their lives, since they couldn't escape."

"Where are they now?"

"When I last saw them they were in the gate room. Ask Walter, I'm sure he knows where they are."

"We will, Sir… Sir, what is written on the bottle that made you smile?

"NID and Kinsey hangover pills." They all grinned.

"From Colonel O'Neill, Sir?"

"It is his handwriting."

"We know that the NID and Vice President Kinsey have caused a lot of headaches over the years, Sir."

"That's true. We will finish this briefing tomorrow at zero nine hundred."

"Yes, Sir." They all stood just as the NID and Kinsey walked through the door.

"General Hammond, I have papers here from the President to take Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill into custody." He put the papers on the table. One of the Marines got Hammond a glass of water.

"Is that right?"

"Sir, here's your glass of water." He passed the drink to Hammond.

"Thanks, Major."

"General, I want you to page both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter here right now," he said in an angry tone.

"If you want them, you find them." Then Walter walked in.

"Sir, you are wanted on the phone."

"Who is it, Walter?"

"Line two, Sir."

Hammond knew that it was the President. He turned and walked into his office, and then closed and locked the door. Then he walked over and picked up the phone and pressed the line 2 button.

"Mr President."

Hammond spent the next fifteen minutes talking to the president, explaining to him what had happened in the past few hours and who had just arrived. While he was talking on the phone, word had already got around about who was on the base. None of the personnel would help the NID look for Jack and Sam, and they hoped that they weren't on the base.

He opened the aspirin bottle and took out a couple of capsules. He took them with the glass of water. For the moment, all he could do was wait to find out what would happen next.

Jack and Sam were talking when there was a knock on the door. Jack got up and put his BDU pants on before opening the door after he check to see who it was. When he did open it, it was their Chinese dinners, he spoke to the delivery kid for few seconds before closing the door after the kid passed Jack the two bags, then he was gone.

Sam sat up in bed just has he handed the bags to her. Then he went to look for more pillows. When he found some, he returned and put a couple behind Sam then he sorted his out before sitting on the bed. Sam got the containers and chop sticks out and put them on the bed;

"Smells good," he said.

"Yeah." Once they had all the food out of the bags, they each picked up a container and opened it, and then dug in with their chopsticks.

"I got mini spring rolls," Sam said.

"I got the noodles." They ate and shared each other's food for ten minutes, until there was another knock on the door.

Jack got up and checked to see who it was before opening up the door. This time, it was the pizza delivery guy. He handed the pizza and six pack of coke to Jack before he left. Jack closed and locked the door then he walked back over to the bed. He set the pizza box on the foot of the bed and then he put the six pack on the bed side table. He took his pants off then he got in back into bed again.

They talked while eating and drinking until all the food was gone. Sam got up and out of bed, she put the rubbish away and then she washed her hands before returning to bed. Then Jack got up and walked in to the bathroom where he relieved himself and washed his hands before returning to bed.

Once they were in bed, Sam snuggled up to his side while he turned on the TV with the remote that was on his bed side table. He flicked through the channels 'til he came across one showing The Simpsons. Then he looked down to see that Sam was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you know that show was on at this time of day?"

"Yep. I have it recording at home."

"AH." She turned to watch at the program, only to fall asleep few minutes later. When the show ended, Jack turned off the TV and put the remote on the night table. He kissed Sam's forehead before he fell asleep himself a few minutes later.

When Cassie left the motel, she stopped at the pizza place and ordered a pizza and Cokes. She paid for it and asked them to deliver it, in a couple of hours, to Jack and Sam's room at the motel.

Once done there, she went across the road to the Chinese place and ordered spring rolls, stir fired vegetables, noodles, sweet and sour chicken and fish bites. Once that was paid for, she asked that it be delivered later, also.

Then she went to put some gas in her car since the tank was almost empty. She drove to Sam's house first.

After collecting Sam's mail to take inside, she watered the houseplants. Then she set about gathering up the things Sam had requested. She located the laptop and extra battery, which was on the charger, and packed them in Sam's laptop bag. Next, she got Sam's emergency money stash. Before leaving, she left Sam's wallet and microchip tracking device on the breakfast bar, closing and locking the door behind her.

Then she walked back down to her car and got in, and drove to Jack's place where she collected his mail, opened his safe and got out the money out. Also inside the safe she saw an envelope with the writing. 'Engagement ring' on it. She opened it to see money in it and the pamphlet. She pulled the pamphlet out and saw the ring that was circled. It was a 1.5ct princess cut solitaire diamond set in a three millimetre 18kt yellow gold band.

"Jack you sure have good taste," she said smiling.

Then she put it back in the envelope, closed the safe, and put everything back the way it was. Then she left Jack's wallet and microchip on the dining room table before leaving. She then went to the mall where she first stopped at a shoe store.

She got Jack and Sam each a pair of sneakers. Once they were paid for; she went to the men's clothing store. Since she knew Jack's size, she got him five Simpson's boxer shorts, as well as socks, T-shirts, shirts, jeans, sweaters and a jacket for him. She got enough clothing for him for five days.

Once that was paid for, she headed back to her car and put bags in the trunk. Then she walked back in and to the women's store where she got Sam socks, T-shirts that she knew Sam would like, jeans, sweaters and a jacket. She carried everything to the counter and paid for the clothing; then she walked out of the shop and over to the food court where she got her self a drink. She checked her watch to see that she had used up almost two of her three hours. Remembering the food she had ordered, she called the number for Sam's new cell phone to alert her about the deliveries, which should be there in only a few minutes. Cassie then headed back to her car for her next shopping "project."

Once the bags of Sam's new things were loaded, she got in and drove in to town. She drove to the 'Victoria's Secret' boutique where she brought Sam some sexy underwear and nightwear knowing it wouldn't last on her.

From there, drove to the jewellery store that was indicated on the pamphlet. When she arrived, she walked into the shop and looked around at the rings until a salesman approached her.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes. My godfather, Jack, asked me to come see if you still have this ring in stock." She showed him the pamphlet.

"Ah, yes. We still have that one. It's quite a classic."

"Good. How much is it?"

"You're in luck, today is the last day of our sale."

"Oh, how much is it?"

"This way, please." They moved over to another display case and he pulled the ring out.

"Wow, Sam is going to love it."

"Sam?" He frowned. Cassie saw it and smiled, then she pulled out her wallet and showed him their photo.

"This is Jack and Sam."

"Ah, I know him. He was in here just a couple of weeks ago looking at this ring." Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, he is away on a classified mission, so he asked me to come here and buy it… it's about time too," she said smiling

"Why do you say that?"

"Everyone who works with them has been waiting for almost eight years for him to make his move."

"I see what you mean. Anyway, this is the last day of the sale."

"Ok. How much for the ring?" He turned to pick up a basket and turned back.

"Pick a card and scratch it."

"Ok." Cassie chose a card, got a coin out of her purse, and then scratched the silvery section on the card.

She read out loud what was written there. "Congratulations, you get three more scratch and win cards." She showed the card to the salesman.

He offered her the basket to select the three additional cards. She once again used her coin to expose her "winnings."

"Wow, fifty percent off," after she scratched the first one.

"Thirty percent off" for the second one.

And "Thirty percent off" for the last one.

"I guess you would like to use the fifty percent off for the ring?"

"Oh, yes, and since today is the last day, I might as well buy the wedding rings while I'm here," she said grinning.

"This way, please." He showed Cassie the wedding rings.

She got Sam a three-millimetre 18kt gold band and Jack a six-millimetre 18kt gold band. She opened her bag, pulled out the envelope, opened it, pulled out some of the money, and counted it. She put the extra back in the envelope and back into her bag.

A few minutes, later she walked out of the shop with over twenty five thousand dollars' worth of rings. Next, she drove to a shop she could buy some nice luggage. She brought two large cases for Jack and Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you every one for your reviews and alerts :)**

Chapter 7

Her next stop was a laundry mat is. She saw there was no one inside, so she grabbed the bags from the trunk, hurried in, and proceeded to wash all the new clothing. She even bought some liquid laundry detergent since she knew that Sam preferred it. She was able to use four washing machines to wash everything at once. She put the jeans in one, T-shirts and shirts in another, sweaters in another and the underwear in the last one.

While the machines were running, she sat down and relaxed reading a magazine. She looked at her watch. The jewellery store purchases had taken half an hour and she still had more to do to complete everything that Jack and Sam needed. Her last stop, when the laundry was finished, would be the supermarket to buy the last of the things they both had requested. She would be able to purchase snack foods for them there.

When the washer containing the underwear finished its cycle, she put them in the dryer knowing they would take only a few minutes. When they were dry, she opened the door and got them out and packed them. By that time, the shirts load had finished, so she put them into the dryer.

A few minutes later, the sweaters load finished, she got them out and laid them on a rack, which was above the dryer, since there was warm heat blowing up to the rack. After getting the jeans into a dryer, she sat and returned to her magazine.

About ten minutes later, she checked on the sweaters and turned them over. By that time the shirts were dry, so she got them, folded them, and put them into the bags.

She had just sat back down when her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she saw her mother's name listed.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Cassie. Can you come to the SGC?"

"Ah, when?"

"Now?"

"Not at the moment. I'm doing some laundry." Janet frowned.

She knew that all their laundry had been done the day before and from the tone of Cassie's voice, she knew she was hiding something.

"Cassie, what aren't you telling me?"

"Mom, not on the phone, ok? And tell Uncle George it's a shame we can't send the headache to the Tok'ra or Jaffa."

"Cassie?"

"Got to go, Mom, 'bye." She quickly hung up, then checked to see how long she had been on the call, and then she relaxed.

She knew that the NID had all the SGC phones tapped and they could trace the call but they needed several seconds to a couple of minutes' time to track the call before the person hang up.

Twenty minutes later the dryer with the jeans stopped. She pulled out the jeans and folded them into two stacks and put them into bags. Then she checked on the sweaters.

They were dry also, so she folded them, and packed them with the jeans. She put the bags in the trunk of her care before she got in and drove to the grocery store. Once done she returned to the motel.

Kinsey and the NID searched the SGC, top to bottom, for three hours. They couldn't find Jack and Sam anywhere. When Kinsey walked into the Infirmary, Janet was checking over one of the teams that had recently returned.

"Doctor?" he said from outside the curtain. She stepped out and closed the curtain behind her.

"Mr Vice President, I'm busy at the moment."

"Where are they?"

"Who, Sir?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

"Don't ask me. If you will…"

"Where are they?" he yelled.

"I don't know, and don't you ever dare yell at me again. This is the Infirmary and peace and quiet need to be maintained here. Now if there is nothing else, get out or do I have to call Security and have you removed?" She glared at him coldly.

He looked around and saw the nursing staff and SG8 looking at them. He turned and stormed out the door.

She turn to them, "If you're finished, you can leave."

"What's going on?" SG8 had just returned from an overnight mission.

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were in an accident which turned them into teenagers. The NID wants them."

"What? Was it that Ancient device we heard about?"

"Yes, I don't know all the details, but Dr Felger did something he shouldn't have."

"Oh, no! We know what he is like, especially around Major Carter."

"I know, but it seems that the NID can't find them anywhere on base."

"Do you think they left?"

"They have teenaged bodies, but they still have their adult brains and memories." Then Walter walked into the room.

"Hey, Sergeant, do you know where Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are?"

"Yes and no?"

"Meaning?"

"They're not on base. They left through the emergency exit hatch. Where they went, I don't know, but I just heard, they went home. The NID group is heading to their homes since that's where their trackers indicate they are." Janet laughed.

"Doctor?"

"They're not at home. Sam would have removed the trackers from both her and the colonel and left them at home. They sure know how to tick Kinsey off." They all laughed.

"Then where could they be?" Janet thought about it and remembered the phone call to Cassie. She realized Sam would have called for her for help since Cassie was the only one she could trust who knows about the SGC.

"I'd say, far away from here. The only one who can track them is Thor… We should have heard from him by now."

"They could be busy with the Replicators."

"Could be. If you all will excuse me, I'm going to try to call Sam. Knowing her, she probably left her phone at home."

"Who knows?" Janet walked into her office while SG8 left to get something to eat.

Janet did try to call Sam, but all she got was voice mail as she knew she would. She walked out of her office and down to General Hammond's office. When she got there, his door was open, she knocked before walking in. He looked up to see who had entered.

"Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"I heard that the vice president and the NID are gone."

"I heard that, too."

"Well, Sir, they sure are going to have fun trying to find Colonel O'Neill and Sam, Sir."

"What do you mean? I was told they were at their homes?"

"Are they? Their trackers will be."

"Who would have removed them?"

"Sam would have and my best guess is they are long gone."

"But where?" They did not know that one of the NID agents was still there listening in.

"There is only one place, Sir, the colonel's cabin."

"What about the major's brother?"

"I'll doubt it, Sir. He doesn't have clearance and for Sam to show up on his door step as an eighteen year old, she would have to come up with a pretty fantastic cover story."

"True. Is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment, Sir. I better get back to work." She walked out and stopped in shock when she saw the agent disappearing around the corner. She turned to the general.

"It seems that one of the NID agents is still on the base."

"What?" Hammond stood up in shock and anger.

"He would have heard us, Sir, and will certainly report it to Kinsey."

"Well, it seems that he did a number on the President."

"Sir?"

"I spoke to the President just a few hours ago. He didn't remember signing any NID papers."

"Forgery, Sir?"

"No, but he did sign some papers this morning, one was from the vice president about some finance deal that he has been doing."

"It wasn't that, was it?"

"He knows now."

"Well, we know what the vice president is like, Sir."

"True." He sat down again. Janet walked out of his office and walk back to the Infirmary.

When Sam woke, she opened her eyes to see Jack looking at her, which made her smile.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep?"

"Three hours." Her eyes widened.

"Cassie?"

"She just called she will be here in half an hour."

Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss, which became passionate. He rolled on top of her and they made love as they screaming out each other's name. He collapsed on top of her. When he moved to look at Sam he gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, you?"

"I feel wonderful. How about we get up and have a shower before Cassie comes back?"

"Sounds good to me."

He kissed her again before rolling over, then they got up at the same time. Sam got a bottle of water out of the fridge while Jack went to relieve himself. Sam took a couple of mouthfuls of water, and then she started straightening the bed. When she heard the shower running, she decided to join him. She opened the door and walked in and partly closed it. She stopped and relieved herself before joining Jack in the shower.

"Hey, there's shampoo and shower gel here."

"Good."

Sam washed Jack back for him while he washed his front. Then they swapped places so he could wash her back while she washed her front. Then she rinsed off the soap and wet her hair. They swapped places, again, so he could re-wet his hair, since it was drying.

Once they had finished shampooing and applying conditioner, they swapped around again so she could rinse again. While she was doing that, she was giggling because Jack was sucking on one nipple and fondling the other, and then he swapped breasts. When he was sucking on her breast, Sam to let out a moan.

"Jack you better stop what you are doing, Cassie will be here soon." He let go and stood up and looked at her.

"Trust you to ruin the moment," he whined. "I was enjoying myself."

"I know, but you can enjoy longer later tonight." She smiled at him.

"I'll hold you to that." He kissed her again as he reached around and turned off the water.

Then they got out and Sam grabbed two towels. She handed one to Jack before she dried herself. When they were dry, Jack grabbed her arm, as she was just about to open the door. Then she heard movement and nodded to Jack.

"It's only me guys." They relaxed when they heard Cassie's voice. They wrapped towels around themselves before walking out of the bathroom.

After Cassie finished at the supermarket, she went to her bank and put some money on her credit card. She had used her own money to pay for the hotel and to pay for the clothing. Since she knew she was up to her limit, she put extra money into her account just in case they needed anything else.

Once done there, she drove to the hotel. When she got there, she opened the trunk and got out the two suitcases. Before leaving the supermarket parking lot, she had put everything into the two suitcases. She closed the trunk and carried them both into the motel and to the room.

Luckily, it was on the second floor. She used the key and let herself in, since there was no reply after she knocked on the door. When she walked in, she saw the messy bed partly made. She closed and locked the door then she put both bags on the bed and opened them up and had started sorting things when she heard the shower running.

She had just finished when she heard the water shut off. She walked over to the fridge and got herself a can of Coke, and then walked over and sat down at the table. She had just taken a mouthful when she noticed there was silence coming from the bathroom.

"It's only me, guys," she said smiling.

She looked at the door and saw it open to see them walking out with towels wrap around themselves.

"Hi, Cassie. Were you able to get everything?"

"Yep. Here's your laptop, with the fully charged battery." She put her hand on top of the laptop case.

"And I got you both new clothes and shoes. The clothes have all been washed except for your new jackets." She stood as they walked over and checked the clothing,

"Thanks, Cassie. You did great."

"No problem. I'll be in there while you two get dressed." She indicated the bathroom.

"Ok."

"Call out when you're dressed."

"Sure."

While she was relieving herself, Jack and Sam quickly dressed. Once they were fully clothed, Jack set up the coffee maker while Sam walked to the bathroom door.

"You can come out now."

"That's much better and I can tell you two got plenty of rest," she said grinning.

"Cassie," Sam said shaking her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam walked over to the table and got her laptop out and booted it up. Then she sat down and started doing some typing. Cassie sat next to Sam sipping on her Coke.

"Oh, Mom called me. She wanted me to go to the SGC."

"Why didn't you go? You could have come back here tomorrow."

"I was in the middle of washing your new clothes; I think she would have figured it out that Sam called me for help."

"Cassie, what about your school work?"

"I had the afternoon off, so you guys were lucky."

"I knew you had it off," Sam said smiling. Jack walked over with two cups of coffee. He passed one to Sam.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing, Sam?"

"Changing my drivers' licence birth date. Then all I need to do is take a photo, exchange it the pictures, print it, laminate it, then it's done"

"I hope you won't get caught, Sam" Jack said.

"Trust me."

"Sam, I think you should do something to change your hair. The NID will be looking for a teenager with short blond hair."

"Are you suggesting that I dye it?"

"No, hair extensions, there's a salon here in town that does them. I could call to see if they can do it, say tomorrow, for you?"

"Sam, I think that is a great idea and I think I'll dye my hair while we're at it."

"Well, ok. Call them, please." Cassie smiled.

She located the room's phone book and found the number, and then she gave them a call. Jack and Sam listened to her conversation. When she ended the call, Cassie turned and looked at them.

"You have an appointment for nine in the morning."

"Ok, thanks, Cassie."

"Well, I'm going to head to the SGC to find out what's been happening. I'll e-mail you tonight about what I learn."

"Thank you so much, Cassie."

"If you need me you, know where I am."

"Thanks." Cassie finished her drink and put the empty can in the trash can, and then she walked to the door with Jack behind her. When Cassie was out the door, she turned to Jack.

"Jack, check your jacket pockets. I'll call in couple of days."

"Thanks, Honey."

Jack closed the door and locked it. Then he turned and walked over to his jacket. He patted the pockets and felt the envelope; he pulled it out and opened it. Inside was the receipt for three rings, the certificate for the value of the engagement ring and the two wedding rings.

He put them back into the envelope and the envelope went into the jacket pocket. Then he felt around until he found a box. He pulled it out and opened it. It was the engagement ring he had selected. He looked at it then at Sam. He put the jacket on back of the chair and walked around to see Sam working. He put his hands on top of hers so she would stop writing. She turned and looked at him.

"Jack, what is it?" He got down on one knee.

"Samantha Carter, I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too."

"Samantha Carter, will you do the honour of marrying me?"

Then he showed her the ring. Sam gasped when she saw it, then she turned and looked at Jack who was still holding her hand.

"Yes, Jack, I will marry you."

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Then he put the box on the table just as he stood up and pulled Sam out of the chair.

"I love you so much; you mean the world to me."

"You, too, Jack." They hugged and kissed.

"So, care to tell me what you are up to?" Sam smiled then sat down again.

Jack pulled a chair up and sat down. Sam told him what she had done with their driver's licences. By the time she finished telling him, he was grinning.

"So what do you think, Jack?"

"Sam, you're crazy, but you know I trust you."

"I know."

"But I have a plan"

"What's that?"

.

"Trust me. I'll be back in couple of hours"

He stood up, grabbed his jacket, put it on, and then he bend over and kissed her before he walked to the door. When he opened it, he turned back and gave her a huge smile. He walked out to the front of the motel and used a pay phone to call for a taxi.

When the taxi pulled up, Jack got in and told the driver where to go, and then they were on their way to the apartment building where Jon lived. When he got there and he paid for the fare, he was able walk right into the building since someone was leaving. He walked on up to his clone's apartment. When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened, Jon was shocked.

"Don't tell me Loki got out." He let Jack in and then closed and locked the door.

"Nope, it's really me, Jon. You remember that Ancient machine that Nirrti used?"

"Yeah, Carter almost died. Why? What about it?" Then his eyes widened and Jack nodded. "There is another one; it's over twice as big as the one Nirrti used. The thing is, both Sam and I look like this."

"Carter's eighteen?"

"Yep. Look, I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"I need to talk to the President."

"Sure, but why?"

"I need a favor from him."

"Ok." They walked over to the phone. Jon picked it up and dialled the number for the President's phone, and then he opened a drawer and flicked a switch.

"It's a scrambler Carter made up for me." Jack nodded.

"Hello, Jon what can I do for you?"

"Mr President, I have Jack here. He wants to talk with you."

"Colonel O'Neill is with you?" he said in shock.

"Yes, Sir. I'll pass the phone over to him." He handed the phone to Jack.

"Thanks."

"Mr President, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Colonel, I've spoken to General Hammond. He explained everything that has happened to you and Major Carter… Is she with you?"

"No, Sir, the reason I'm calling is Sam and I need new ID cards since we are teenagers again and Kinsey and his goons are after us."

"I know all about that, Colonel. I'll get onto the paperwork right away. It will take few days to get it all sorted."

"Thanks, Sir… What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"No, I normally leave that part to Sam, Sir. I'll talk to her when I see her again tonight."

"Ok, Colonel. Will you and the Major be alright?"

"For the next couple of days we will, after that I don't know what we are going to do."

"Well, try to get to Washington in the next few days. I'll leave a message with the switch board that I'm expecting your call."

"Ok, Sir, but say that Jonathan O'Neill is calling, then you know it's me."

"Ok, good luck."

"Thank you, Sir." Jon flicked the switch again and looked at him.

"What's going on? What do Kinsey and the NID want from you and Carter this time?" Jack walked over and sat at the table. Jon sat across from him.

Jack spent the next few minutes telling his clone everything that had happened to him and Sam and why the NID were after them. When he finished talking, he looked at his younger self.

"No wonder they are after both of you. We both know that the NID will be watching your homes, the airport, Peterson and the bus station."

"I know." He rubbed his hand over his face and hair.

"I can drive you guys to Washington." Jack looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Since there isn't anything going on work wise, why not? It would be good to see Carter again."

"I'm sure she would like to see you again… Another thing is, we are engaged," Jon was shocked but happy for him.

"I'm happy for you, did you get the ring?"

"Cassie did and the wedding rings, too."

"Ok. I saw her yesterday; she sure has grown up to be a beautiful young woman."

"Yeah, she has alright. I better go now. I'll talk to you in couple of days."

"Sure." They stood and walked to the door; Jack opened it and turned to Jon. He knew that his clone also loved Sam.

"See you later, Jon."

"Jack, be careful and say 'hi' to Sam from me."

Jack nodded then turned and stepped out and closed the door. He walked outside the apartment building then down to a nearby grocery shop. He went and bought some food and drinks, and then he called for a taxi while on the lookout for any NID.

When the taxi showed up, Jack got in and gave the driver the motel address, and then they were on their way. Jack thought about his clone. He had seen the hurt in his eyes when he told Jon about him and Sam getting married. He had an idea but he needed to talk to Sam about it first.

When he got to the motel, he paid for the fare before getting out with the bags. He hurried up to their room.

"Sam?" He walked in just as the bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out.

"Jack." she said smiling at him. Then she saw the bags.

"I see you've been shopping."

"Yeah, I bought us some food for the next couple of days."

"Ok. So, care to tell me where you've been? I've been worried about you." Jack put the bags on the counter then he turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you were, Sam, but everything is fine." He kissed her tenderly.

"So where have you been?"

"I went to see Jon."

"Your clone? How is he?"

"Good, but shocked. He thought Loki had escape and created another mini me. Oh, he says 'hi' by the way." Sam smiled/

"You told him?"

"Everything, including about us." He lifted her left hand and looked at the ring that was on her finger, then back at her.

"How did he take it?"

"Good but I know him… He's hurting."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I was thinking, if Thor does ever show up, what do you think about cloning yourself for Jon?"

"Mini Sam?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Well, let's just hope that Thor can make it, where ever he is."

"So I take it, that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"Then you shall be rewarded."

He gave her a kiss then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it. He undressed her while she undressed him. Then he laid on top of her and gave her a kiss, they made passionate love three times. Later, Sam snuggled up to his side.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"You can reward me any time." He looked at her then gave her a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thanks for every one revires and alets. Enjoy this chapter and warning, there couple swear words in**

Chapter 9

"Well, then I've got a lot of rewarding to do." Sam's reply was a giggle.

"Yes, you do!"

"Seven years of catching up to do."

"That's true, but at least we've made a start."

"Yeah." He kissed her again before he got up and walked over to the kitchenette naked.

He put almost everything away then he got two spoons and picked up two large tubs of ice cream

"We better eat these before they melt," he said as he walked back over to the bed.

He passed one to Sam with a spoon, and then he climbed back in to bed and sat up leaning against the headboard. He watched Sam as she ate her ice cream while he was eating his.

"Mmm, it's been a while since I last had ice cream," she said.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Stay here in bed with you," she said smiling.

"That I can handle." He leaned over and gave her a kiss, then quickly put her spoon in his mouth, and taking the ice cream from her spoon.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He placed a spoonful of his ice cream in front of her, and she did what Jack had done.

"Good?" he asked.

"Yes. So are you going to tell me why you were at Jon's?"

"I spoke to the President. Jon has a direct line to the oval office."

"I know."

"Oh. Well anyway, I spoke to the President. He wants us to go to Washington in the next few days."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Jon's going to take us since he hasn't got much to do and I think we can take turns driving as long as we don't get pulled over without a driver's licence."

"Good idea."

Sam got out of bed and took her empty container into the kitchen to the trash can and put the spoon in the sink. She got two bottles of water before walking back to bed. She passed one over to Jack before she put hers down, then she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Jack picked up the remote and turned on the TV to see what was playing. He saw a good movie, so he put down the remote just as Sam walk back out again and got back in to bed. They snuggled under the covers and watched the movie.

When the movie was over, it was getting late so Jack turned off the TV. He finished his nightly ritual in the bathroom and then checked the door lock before returning to bed and turning out the lights. Sam snuggled up to his side and they kissed.

"'Night, Sam."

"'Night, Jack." They closed their eyes and fell asleep just moments later.

The next morning when they woke, they kissed and made love twice before getting up and having a shower and getting dressed. When there was a knock on the door, Sam hid in the bathroom while Jack answered it. It was Cassie with breakfast for them. She didn't stay, only entered the room long enough to give them each a hug.

After Cassie left and the door had been locked, they both enjoyed their breakfast while they talked about their plans for the day. When they finished their breakfast, and sorted out their things, they left ten minutes apart and got into taxis, Jack having walked around the corner and down a couple of blocks first.

When they meet up at the hairdresser, Sam was having hair extensions applied while Jack was getting his dyed. He chose a light sandy brown, and Sam's extensions reached her shoulder blades. Since the hair extensions were a slightly different shade, they were going to dye Sam's hair so it would be the same color.

After Jack's hair was done, he looked at Sam before he walked out of the salon and down the street to where couple of clothing shops were. He entered and bought some clothes for himself. Then he walked down to a Victoria's Secret shop and brought Sam some sexy underwear and nightwear.

After paying for all of them, he asked the clerk to call for a taxi for him. He waited for only a few minutes for the taxi to arrive, and then he got in and headed back to the motel to drop off the bags. He then left to return to town for more shopping. He got Sam some clothes and four swimsuits.

By then he was hungry, so he grabbed a late lunch before returning to the motel room. When he got there, he sorted out the clothes then he walked down to the laundry room where he put a load of clothes through the big washing machine. While that was going through, he returned to the room and used Sam's laptop to Solitaire for twenty minutes then he walked back down to the laundry room to see that the load was almost finished.

He moved everything to the large capacity dryer. After he put some money in the machine and it started up, he then returned to the room and watched some TV while the clothing was drying. When it was time, he walked down to the laundry room to hear the dryer still going. So he waited for ten minutes, meanwhile planning their route to Washington.

He was lost in thought when he heard the dryer stop. He opened the door and put the clothing into four bags, and then he walked back to their room and started folding and packing for their trip.

When he had finished, left their room and walked down to the reception area and used the public phone to call a restaurant and order take away for their dinner. When he finished on the phone, he returned to their room and left a note for Sam then he left again to go back into town.

When Sam's hair extensions were added, her hair dyed and the ends trimmed, she paid the hair dresser in cash and thanked them and asked the cashier to phone for a taxi for her. She got into the taxi and headed directly to the motel.

She knocked on the door, but there was no response. She was wondering where Jack was when she heard his voice. She turned and saw him walking towards her with bags in hand.

"Sorry, Sam, I almost didn't recognise you."

"I think that's probably good. So, do you like?"

"Oh, yeah.

"Mmm, something smells good."

"It's dinner." He unlocked the door and opened it.

They walked inside and Sam locked as she stepped in behind him. She walked over to the table and put the key down, and then she stepped into the bathroom so she could relieve herself and wash her hands while Jack was sorting out their dinner.

When she walked out of the bathroom she got them both a drink then she walked over and sat down, and looked at what Jack had gotten them, while she put two bottles of water on the table.

"Well, Sam, I hope you like it."

"Yes, I'm sure I will." They discussed Jack's suggested route for their trip and made a few changes as they enjoyed their meal. They decided to head east and take Interstate 70.

"Any idea what time Cassie coming over in the morning?" Sam asked.

"No, but I was thinking we should leave very early, just in case any NID are still around."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"It's almost 1700 miles. If we stay on I70, we will go by Kansas City, St. Louis, Indianapolis, and Columbus, Ohio. We can stop for a night anywhere near one of those large cities. Or we can continue toward Pittsburgh, where we head south on I79. When we get into West Virginia, we can find a place to stop, and then the next day we can take I68 the rest of the way to DC."

"Jack, I would rather drive straight through. As you said before, we all can take turns at the wheel."

"That's true, Sam, but are you sure?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Ok, as long as we stop every three or four hours so we can stretch our legs and take turns driving."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Ok, good. Anyway, I brought us some more clothes."

"Thanks!" They talk about other things until they finished eating and together they cleared up the rubbish. Once that was done, they decided to have an early night since it was going to be a long day the next day.

When Cassie and Janet were at home, Cassie was doing some homework while Janet was taking a soak in the bath after a busy long day at the SGC. It was after eleven when Cassie heard two vans pull up outside the house.

She got up and walked to the front door. Without turning on any lights, she looked behind the curtain to see men in suits getting out of the van. Kinsey was with them and she saw two syringes, so she quickly returned into the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone. She ran up the stairs while she sent a text message to Sam. Once she pressed 'send', she deleted the phone number, and then she called General Hammond while she burst into the bathroom.

"Cassie!" Janet yelled.

"Hammond."

"Mom get out of the tub," she said to her Mom then she said,

"Uncle George the NID are here and so is that asshole Kinsey and some doctor." Then they heard the door smash. Janet quickly got out of the tub and grabbed her robe.

"They're in the house; they're looking for Jack and Sam."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yes. Please send back up!" The door slammed open and they saw a guy with a zat.

"Found them!"

Luckily, Cassie had moved the phone and put it in Janet's robe pocket so that General Hammond could hear everything. Then Kinsey walked in.

"Where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Who do you think you are breaking into my house?" Janet demanded.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know and I don't care!"

"Take them downstairs." The two men grabbed them.

"Hey, let me go you over-grown bully!" Cassie yelled.

They were dragged downstairs and made to sit at the table, and then their hands were tied behind their backs.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Cassie complained.

"Shut up! Now, Doctor, I know you are a friend of the Major, where are they?"

"As I said,"

"Stop lying… give her the injection."

"What are you doing?"

"It's a truth serum."

"I'm telling you…Ow… the truth!" Hammond heard everything over the phone.

"Walter!" He yelled. Walter ran into the office.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Get a message to Prometheus. Have them beam Dr. Fraiser and Cassie out of their house… NID have got them. Have them beamed straight into the Infirmary. Dr. Fraiser has been injected with some sort of truth serum."

"Yes, Sir." Then he ran out of the room. Hammond had been listening and taping everything he could hear.

Jack was awakened by a beeping noise from the cell phone. He turned on the light, which woke Sam. Then he got out of bed to get it.

"Jack, what is it?" She saw him walk over to the phone and press a couple of buttons.

"Shit! Sam get dressed, the NID got Cassie and Doc!" Sam quickly got out of bed and starting getting dressed while Jack called Jon.

"Hello?"

"Jon, it's Jack. We've been made."

"Ok. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'll meet you guys out front."

Jack quickly dressed and they finished packing their bags, making sure they got everything. They were out the door ten minutes later. They walked outside and hid and waited

"Jack, what was the message?" He passed the cell phone to Sam and she read the text message.

'NID got Mom and me, get out and good luck'.

"Oh, my God!"

"Don't worry. The sooner we get things sorted out in Washington, the sooner we can take care of those bastards."

"You know that this will be the end of Kinsey's career."

"Yeah, and that does not upset me at all." He held onto Sam's hand.

"Don't worry everything is going to be ok."

"I know."

At Janet's house, the intruders were waiting for the injected serum to take effect.

"I want to know, where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?" Janet was feeling half dopey.

"I don't know."

"Damn it!" He hit the table making Cassie jump. Then he looked at her.

"What about you, do you know where they are?"

"Bite me, you asshole!" He slapped her across the face.

"You know where they are!"

"As I said, bite me." He slapped her again.

"Give her the injection. She knows where they are."

"Why don't you shove that needle where the sun doesn't shine Mr Vice Pain in the SGC Ass…Ow... President?"

"You know don't you?" He bent down toward her face.

"I hope you can sing, asshole." Then she kicked him in the crotch so hard he lifted slightly off the floor. He grabbed his crotch as his face went red in pain and he crumpled to the floor.

"You're going to pay for that" he managed to utter in a whimpery, whiny voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Then there was a bright light and they all were beamed up to Prometheus for a second. The NID men were beamed down and into cells, without their weapons. Janet and Cassie were beamed down into the Infirmary where Dr Warner and his staff were waiting for them.

He quickly barked orders, then the nurses ran over to both Janet and Cassie. They cut the plastic ties off them then they lay Janet on a bed and pulled a sheet over her as she fell asleep. Then two syringes appeared on the bed where Cassie sitting.

"Dr Warner!"

He walked over to Cassie and saw her point to the two syringes. He picked them up with gloved hands, put them in a bag and passed them to one of the nurses.

"Get this to the Lab. I want to know what sort of 'truth serum' was used and get finger prints off them."

"Yes, Sir." She immediately hurried out of the Infirmary.

"How are you feeling Cassie?"

"Just worried about Mom. I'm going to lie down. Those assholes injected me, too." She leaned back on the bed just as General Hammond entered.

"Uncle George."

"Hi, Cassie. How are you feeling?" As he moved over to her bed, he noticed that Janet was sleeping.

"Tired… Oh, Jack and Sam would be so proud of me tonight," she said smiling.

"Why's that?"

"I kicked that asshole Kinsey in the nuts! Boy did he go red in the face." Then she giggled. The nurses heard what Cassie said and smiled.

"Get some rest."

"Yeasureyabetcha." She giggled again.

"Hey, want some good news?"

"What is it?" Cassie sat up and she waved the general forward. He stepped close and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down and whispered.

"Jack's going to ask Sam to marry him, he got a $25,000 princess cut diamond solitaire engagement ring. I know 'cause he asked me to buy it for him yesterday and I also got their wedding rings, too."

Then she let go and lay back down. She saw the shocked look on his face.

"You had probably better find the Tok'ra." Then she fell asleep.

George stood and looked around the room, and then he turned and walked out of the Infirmary, leaving the puzzled staff standing there.

Jack and Sam had been waiting for five minutes when Jon's truck arrived. They stood when he got out of the truck and looked around. He saw them walking toward him from behind a car. Jon was shock when he saw Sam. He couldn't believe that she looked like an eighteen-year-old.

"Hello, Jon."

"Carter, you look great!"

"Thanks."

"Come on; let's get out of here before we have the NID on our collective asses."

They walked to Jon's truck, which was like Jack's. They put the suitcases in the back under the canopy before they got in. Sam was in the back seat while Jack and Jon were in the front. With Jon driving, they pulled out on to the street.

"Which way, Jack?"

"Highway 24 East to I70 toward Kansas City."

"Ok. So what's the plan?"

"That's it to start. We all take shifts driving and stop every three to four hours, for a few minutes, along the way."

"Good plan. So we're heading almost due east. Interstate 70 can take us to Pennsylvania and we can go south from there."

"That's the plan. There may be someone watching for us, but we figure that if we take a direct route, we can be there in about 28 hours. Of course, that depends on how we feel tomorrow, and if we think it might be a good idea to be rested before we approach DC."

"Ok. Well the tank was full, just in case. What happened?"

"NID got to Cassie and Doc. We got a text from Cassie. She must have seen them before they got her and Doc."

"Geez, don't they ever give up?"

"You know what they're like."

"Yes, I do." They talked for the next couple of hours before Jack decided to get a little more sleep before he took over driving. Sam fell asleep about the same time.

General Hammond walked down to the holding cells, and walked in after the guard swiped his card and opened the door. He could see the men and Kinsey behind bars.

"General Hammond, you let me out of here!" Kinsey yelled.

"Why did break into Dr Fraiser's house?"

"We want to know where O'Neill and Carter are."

"You had no right to break into someone's home, especially an Air Force officer's home, and drug not just the doctor but also her eighteen-year-old daughter. In the morning, I'm going to be contacting the President about what happened tonight."

"You will never get a chance to talk to him." Hammond walked up to the bars.

"That is where you are wrong. I've already spoken to him, three hours ago, after he spoke to Colonel O'Neill. He knows what is going on and what you did. He is not happy with the way you abuse your power for personal gain. As for the Colonel and Major, he hasn't decided what to do with them at the moment."

"You know where they are, don't you?"

"No, I don't, but even if I did know, I wouldn't to tell you a thing." Without another word he turned and left the room.

He went straight to his on-base quarters. He was tired and decided to try to get few a hours' sleep. He was about where Jack and Sam were and hoping they were ok.

Jon drove for four hours, and then he pulled over at a truck stop. When the stopped, Jack woke and looked around and then looked at Jon. He could see that Jon was tired.

"Your turn Jack. We should get gas now; we're down to less than a quarter of a tank."

They both got out and stretched their legs as they walked around the truck. Jon filled the tank while Jack went inside to pay since they were using only cash for everything.

Jack walked inside the building and back to the restrooms. He stopped for a cup of coffee before he turned to step up to the cashier and identify the pump Jon was using. Then as he approached the truck, Jon headed inside for his turn in the restroom.

Jack got into the driver' seat and put on his seatbelt. He turned to look at Sam, who was sleeping.

When Jon returned, Jack looked closely at him. "Are you ok, Jon?"

"Just tired."

"Jon." He looked at his clone, knowing him all too well.

"I'm glad you and Carter got together."

"Thanks." Jack put the truck into gear then they were on the road again.

"Sam and I talked, last night, about you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. If, and when, Thor shows up, Sam wants to clone herself, so you won't be alone."

"But she will have her memories of when you two are together?"

"Well, hopefully, Thor can help us out on that one. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm really grateful that the two of you would want to do that."

"Get some rest."

"Ok, Jack." He leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Jack drove for the next four hours, by that time they were just outside of Lawrence, Kansas. Jack noticed that the fuel gauge was on 'E', so he started looking for a good place to refuel. When they were near the airport, he spotted a likely place and pulled up to the pump island closest to the road.

He stopped and turned off the engine. He looked at Jon then at Sam, she was still sleeping. He undid his seatbelt and got out of the truck. He walked around and he did what he normally did every time he went to a gas station. He filled the tank while he had a stretch.

He looked around and saw a Burger King just down the road, and then his stomach rumbled so he thought it would a good place to stop for breakfast and a pit stop. He turned when he saw a man who was in his sixties walking out of the station.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning."

"You're from Colorado?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Where are you heading?"

"West."

"Friends?" when he saw the two heads inside the truck.

"Family."

By that time they heard a click of the pump.

Jack hung up the nozzle and put the cap back on, and then closed and locked the cover. Then he got his wallet out and pulled the money out and passed it to the guy

"Thanks, don't you use a credit card?"

"I do but mine was stolen recently and haven't gotten the replacement yet. Luckily I have this as back up." He showed his wallet.

"Good plan."

"Thanks. Have a nice day, Sir"

"Thanks, drive carefully."

"We will, thanks." Jack walked around and got back in the truck. He turned to see Sam was awake. She looked around then smiled when she saw Jack looking at her.

"Morning, sweetheart, hungry?"

"Yeah and I need to use the restroom."

"Can you wait for a minute? There's a Burger King not far from here. We can stop there for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me. What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Ok." Jack turned and put his seat belt on then he started up the truck, then he drove to Burger King. When he parked the truck and turned the engine off, he woke Jon.

"Hey, want some breakfast?" Jon opened his eyes and looked around.

"Sure."

"Well, come on then." They all got out and Jack locked the truck. They walked inside together.

"Jack, I'll be right back."

"Ok, Sam."

"I better go myself," Jon said.

Then he walked over to the men's room. Meanwhile Jack was looked at the menu board. When Sam walked back out again, she walked over and stood next to Jack. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a quick kiss.

"Sam, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmm, since we're not having our usual first course, let's see." Jack groaned knowing what she was talking about.

"Damn you, Sam." She giggled. Then Jon walked out and over to them.

"Have you two decided?"

"I have," Sam answered.

"Ok. Jon, what about you?"

"Same here."

"Let's do it." They stepped forward to the counter.

"Sam what do you want?"

"I'll have French toast sticks, ham-egg-and-cheese croissanwich, cheesy tots and orange juice, please." The clerk entered Sam's order, and then he looked at Jack and Jon who looked like twins.

"Jon, what do you want?"

"I'll have the enormous omelette sandwich, cheesy tots, hash browns and orange juice."

Then the clerk looked at Jack.

"I'll have the same, thanks."

Then he told Jack the total, after he confirmed that they wanted their meals to eat there inside the restaurant. Jack pulled out his wallet, removed some cash, and passed it to the guy. While Jack was receiving his change, another worker was putting the food onto two trays then they slid them across the counter to Jon and Jack.

They both said "Thanks" to the staff before they walk over to the booth Sam had selected, and sat down. Jack and Sam sat next to each other while Jon was across from them. Sam had collected napkins, condiments, and straws for all of them. They sorted out their breakfast then they started eating while talking.

"Jon, I was thinking perhaps you can drive until we get out of the city. I've came across five cop cars so far."

"Sure. Are you going to try to call Hammond?"

"It's too risky. We know that the NID have the phone lines tapped."

"True. So what are you going to do? Any ideas about you two?"

"I've been thinking about that and I have an idea that might work."

"Sam." She turned to Jack.

"Everyone knows about the explosion at the research lab in Washington."

"Yeah."

"Well, we could say that we were there when the explosion happened and we ended up inhaling some sort of gas fumes, which caused us to look like this within twenty-four hours."

"It might work, but what if people ask why you were there?"

"Remember the meteorite that was found last month?" she asked looking at Jon.

"Yeah. You two where there to look at it yourselves, because you're from NORAD." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Good plan. I think it might work."

"We hope so, too," Jack said.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews and alets, keep them coming and take a guest on who is there to great them at the end of the chapter :D**

Chapter 11

They talked for the next twenty minutes while they finished their breakfast. When they were done, they put their rubbish away before leaving. Jack went to the men's room while Jon and Sam waited outside since Jack had the keys.

"Sam, I'm happy for you and Jack."

"Thank you. When this is all over and the Asgard show up, I'll get them to clone me."

"Are you sure?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, Jon, I'm sure."

"Can I have a look at your ring?" Sam raised her left hand and he saw the ring.

"You know he… we like this type of ring."

"I know, he told me." He let go of her hand.

"Well, I'll help you guys out any way I can."

"We know you will, Jon."

"So what else has been happening at the SGC?"

"Prometheus is up and running. At the moment it should be at the Alpha site."

"Really? How many times did it take before it finally got there in one piece?" Sam laughed.

"Three. The second trip, we in encountered another ship. I was on Prometheus that time. I'll tell you about it on the way."

Sam had seen a group of teenagers walking towards them. Jon turned and saw them then he turned back to Sam.

"I understand."

"Teal'c told me Jack almost lost it when we didn't show up and we were missing for four days."

"I bet he did. I know I would. Was the team there when you returned?"

"No. I suffered a concussion."

"Oh, well you're here now."

"Yes, I am." Jack walked out and over to them. He tossed the keys to Jon who caught them easily.

"I'll ride in the back," Jack said.

"Ok."

Jon unlocked his truck and they all got in. Once they were in, Jon drove taking the I-670 E loop around Kansas City. As the traffic began to thin, Sam spotted a coffee house called 'The Coffee Company.'

"Jon, pull in over here," Sam said pointing to the coffee shop.

"Sure… coffee shop I could go for a cup right now."

"Same here, what about you Jack?"

"Sure, you know if Daniel was with us we would be there for hours."

They all laughed recalling that every time they saw Daniel he had either a book or a coffee cup in his hands. Jon found a parking spot and parked just outside the coffee shop.

"Sam, want your usual?"

"Yes, thanks, Jack."

"Jon?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Jack got out and closed the back door, and then he walked into the coffee shop. They could see it was busy so they knew they would have a wait.

"Sam?" She turned to look at Jon.

"While we are waiting for Jack and coffee, want to tell me what happened and how you got your concussion?"

"Sure."

Sam spent the next ten minutes telling Jon about what happened, by the time she finished, Jack was walking out of the shop with three extra-large coffees and three chocolate chip cookies. Sam lowered the window so Jack could pass her the drinks before he got into the back seat.

"Which is which, Jack?" Sam asked as she showed him the tray.

"This one's mine." He pulled one out.

"That one's Jon's." He pointed to the one on the right, so Jon got his, and then Sam pulled out hers.

"Hand me the tray, Sam." She passed the tray to Jack, then he handed them their cookies.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"It's a shame they don't sell cake in there." Sam laughed.

"Jack, you don't eat cake for breakfast."

"I know…. I could have gotten us donuts." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, Jack."

Jon took a couple of sips of his coffee before putting it in a cup holder, then he started up his truck, and they were on their way again. When they got outside of the city, Jon pulled over so he and Sam could swap seats.

Once in and seat belts on, they were on their way. They talked for a while until Sam looked in the rear view mirror and saw Jack asleep. Sam turned the radio on but had it down low when she noticed Jon was asleep also. She drove until they were near St. Louis, and decided it would be a good idea to stop again for gas before they crossed the Mississippi River and entered another state. Interstate 70 would next take them north east across Illinois and on toward Indiana, and through Indianapolis. Jon's truck was averaging about 300 miles on a tankful, which meant that they had to stop for gas about every four hours, or so, which still met with their earlier plans.

At the SGC, General Hammond called that President just after nine, after he had been to see both Janet and Cassie. He had been happy to learn, from Dr Brightman, that they both would be fine. He updated the President about what had happened in the previous few hours. The President and General Ryan were both shocked by what General Hammond told them.

"Do you have any idea where they might be, General?"

"No, Sir. My guess is they would be driving to Washington."

"That would take them days to get here."

"I know that, Sir. But question is which way are they going?"

"Well, all we can do is wait until they call or get here."

"Yes. Sir. In the meantime, when would you like for me to send Kinsey back to Washington?"

"Can you have him beamed into my office?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll get onto it right away."

"I will contact you if I learn anything new, Sir."

General Hammond stood up from his seat and walked down to the control room, where he spoke to Colonel Ronan on board Prometheus. He gave him an order then he walked back up to his office to get some paperwork done.

When Sam could see signs of the Mississippi River in the distance, she decided to wake Jack and Jon to ask if they were hungry or needed a 'potty stop'. She knew they needed to buy gas, so they would need to stop anyway. She stopped outside a café. Jack awoke when he felt the truck stop, and Jon also started to stir. She explained where they were and that it was near lunch time. They could see about take out from the café, or they could go inside and sit down for a meal and use the 'facilities' while they were there.

They decided that Sam would go into the café alone and get take out for all of them along with several bottles of water. They would buy gas at the next convenient station, and then would head to the rest area which should be just on the other side of the river, welcoming them to Illinois.

When they pulled into the rest area, she turned off the motor and unclamped her seat belt. Sam got the bags out from the back seat while Jon and Jack walked over to the men's room to relieve themselves and wash their hands and faces. When they returned, they found Sam had put everything out on a picnic table. They stood and stretched while eating and drinking, talking all the while. They cleaned up their mess and put it in the bin, and then Jack walked back to the truck and got the other rubbish and put it in the bin, while Sam went to relive herself.

When she returned she got into the back seat. Then they were on the road again with Jon driving.

They travelled across Illinois and Indiana without any problems; they were able to use the traffic loops to avoid having to actually enter the downtown areas of Indianapolis. They were nearing Dayton, Ohio when they once again needed to stop for gas and to stretch their legs.

Just before they reached the large town, Sam saw a sign for a camp ground.

"Jack, look we could stay there for a couple of hours. Maybe they even have cabins for rent."

"Why, Sam?"

"Hot shower and clean clothes for a start."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a hot shower myself."

"Same here," Jon said.

Jack turned to follow the signs to the campground. They stopped at the office, where Jack got out and walked up to the door. He saw it was closed, so he walked back over to the truck and got back in.

"It's closed, any ideas?"

"Maybe we could still have a shower but we will have to take turns," Sam suggested.

"Good idea." Jack drove the truck over to the shower building.

When they got out, they opened up the canopy and opened their bags to retrieve their toiletry bags, clean clothes and couple of towels from another bag Jon had with him. They walked into the men showers while Sam kept a look out as she was getting her things sorted out. The place seemed to be quiet and it was night time. Fifteen minutes later, Jack walked back out carrying his dirty clothes.

"Here, put your clothes in this bag." Sam passed him a bag.

"Ok, you go and have your shower, Sam."

"Thanks." Sam walked into the women's showers, which was on the other end of the building.

She enjoyed her shower, but was in and out within ten minutes. When she walked back out she felt a lot better. She put her clothes into the same bag as Jack's and towels into another bag.

"Let's go," Jon said.

They got back into the truck once the canopy was closed, then they drove back toward the Interstate. They drove into the town and filled the truck at a 24-hour station. Then they decided to have dinner at KFC. They were on the road again twenty minutes later.

They drove on past Columbus, Ohio, and shortly after crossing into Pennsylvania, they followed I-79 south toward West Virginia. After a few miles on Highway 148, they turned onto I-68 East. Just over 100 miles later, they once again turned on to I-70 E. Another 70 or so miles had them on I-270 S, in Maryland. They stopped once again near Hagerstown for gas and to stretch. They grabbed an early breakfast knowing that they would probably be stuck in the morning 'rush hour' traffic heading for the capital city. Shortly after getting back on the road, they began to see the Capital Beltway signs.

When they arrived in Washington, it was almost lunchtime. They all were tried after the long trip but they were pleased they had made it without any kind of problems or encounters with the NID. When they got close to the White House, Sam was driving since she was familiar with the city.

They parked in the lot for the National Aquarium, just down the street from the White House, so Jack could make the phone call to the President. It had taken 31 hours to reach Washington. Jack dialled the White House phone number.

"Hello, White House, can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Jonathan O'Neill, from Colorado Springs. The President is expecting my call."

"Yes, he is. I'll put you through to him Colonel O'Neill." He heard the national anthem playing softly in the background over the phone.

"Colonel O'Neill, is everything ok?"

"Yes, Sir. We are here and looking at the White House as we speak." The President was shocked.

"You're here? Is Major Carter with you?"

"Yes, Sir, and Jon. We are not far from the front gates, Sir"

"Ok. What sort of car are you driving, so I can let the guards at the front gate know?"

"We are in a green ford truck, Colorado licence plate PYX595."

"Got that. Drive up to the front gates. They will get the message to keep an eye out for you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Jack, we've got in-coming," Sam said as she saw five black SUVs heading their way.

"Shit… Mr President I would advise for you to tell your guards to open the gates. We've got NID on our asses. Sam move now!"

"It done, Colonel."

The President heard the truck start up and Sam pulled out of the parking lot and headed across the street toward the front gates. She was flashing her lights at the guards. When they saw the truck and licence plate they opened the gates. They got out of the way when Sam speed through the double gates and the guards quickly closed the gates causing the black SUVs to brake quickly.

The guards could see that the men in side were angry as they drove away. Sam slowed as soon as they cleared the gates. The driveway was not very long and she was not sure where the would be directed once they were on the White House grounds.

"That was fun," Jack said.

"Yeah, I bet those guys are pissed off," Jon commented.

"I'll say," Sam said.

When they pulled up under the portico, security guards were there waiting for them. They were pre-warned about what had happened to Jack and Sam. The truck occupants all got out and stretched before they all walked up to the Sergeant of the Guard.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Jon O'Neill, I need to search you."

"We understand." The three were searched and cleared.

While they were being searched, others were checking out the truck. When everything was announced as all clear, a man walked out which causing them to smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for every one reviews. No one guest on who the person is in there reviews. Well now you know who it is.**

Chapter 12

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Sorry about the smell," she whispered.

"Hi ya kiddo, how are you felling?"

"Happy, hungry, tired, smelly… take your pick." He laughed.

"At least you are here."

"Yeah." Then he looked at Jon and Jack trying to figure out who was who.

"Hi, Dad. Did General Hammond call you?"

"Yes he did. He sent a message to me this morning letting me know that you were close to Washington."

"How did he know?"

"Jack, I sent a text to Teal'c."

"Sam."

"All I sent was 'We are almost at home base, SC'. I knew Teal'c would know what to do." She walked over to him and they hugged and kissed. Then Jacob knew who was who.

"How are you, Jacob?"

"Jon, I'm good. This is something I will have to get used to."

"We know."

"Grab your bags. You guys have time to take a hot shower. Henry is in a meeting, but we will be having lunch with him at one."

"Cool." Jon and Jack said at the same time causing Sam to giggle.

"Come on guys, I could do with a hot shower."

Sam walked back to the truck and opened the back of it so she could get her bags, then they did the same.

"Dad, any word on Janet and Cassie?"

"Yes, they are fine and staying at the SGC. After Cassie texted you, she called George. He got Prometheus to beam them out but by that time the NID had injected them both with a truth serum before Prometheus could get them."

"And the NID, are they still on the loose?"

"Nope, they are in jail for what they did and there will be a trail, we're just waiting for a date to be set."

"Ok."

Once they got their bags and the canopy was closed, they left the keys with the Sergeant of the Guard who advised them that their vehicle would be moved, but that they would have it waiting for them when they were ready to leave.

The group walked inside where a member of the White House staff was waiting for them. They follow the staffer to the East Wing and the family residence. There they were shown the rooms that had been prepared for them, after assuring them that they should only ask if they needed anything, she walked away.

"I'll wait for you guys in the dining room."

"Ok, Dad. I hope they have coffee, I could do with some right now," Sam said.

"I'll talk to the staff."

"Thanks." They all walked into their rooms while Jacob walked down to the dining room where Janet and Cassie were waiting impatiently.

"Jacob, how are they?"

"'Happy, tired, hungry and smelly… take your pick', that's what Sam said." They laughed.

"At least they are here safely."

"Yeah, I'll go let George know."

"That's a good idea." He walked over to one of the staff members and talked to him, then they walk out of the room, leaving Janet and Cassie alone with a guard standing at the door way.

"I wonder how Sam coped with having two Jacks with her cooped up in the truck for that long trip."

"Well, all we can do is ask."

"True." They sat and waited for Jacob to return, when he did, few minutes later, he sat next To Cassie.

"I've spoken to George. He's pleased that they made it here."

"I'll bet. We know it's been rough on him wondering where they were."

"True, and good news: a date has already been set for the trial. It's in three days."

"Oh, the sooner it over the better," Cassie said.

"Absolutely" Janet responded.

"Daniel's back and he translated more writings, he will be here s..." There was a bright light and Daniel was suddenly standing before them.

"Now," Cassie said. She stood and walked over to give Daniel a hug.

"Hi, Daniel."

"Cassie."

"How are you? General Hammond told me what happened."

"We are fine."

"That's good." He turned to Janet.

"Janet, how about you?"

"I'm good thanks, Daniel."

"Yeah, at least I know something," Cassie said grinning as she sat down again.

"Jacob, hi," when he saw him.

"Daniel. So tell us is it good or bad news?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Ok."

"Cassie was there something I said that I wasn't meant to say?"

"Yep, and Lieutenants Rush and Thomas heard it, too."

"What did she say?" Daniel asked. Cassie grinned.

"She said that you have a sexy ass."

"Cassie!" Janet fussed, then blushed. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"And she said…"

"Cassandra Fraiser!"

Cassie stood up and walked over and whispered into Daniel ear. "That you are hot and sexy and she loves it when you pull down your pants for her, it makes her… wet every time." Then she went back to her seat. Daniel looked at Janet and grinned at her, which made her go red again.

"Thanks for telling me that, Cassie" Janet look at her grinning daughter then she look down at her lap. Then they all turned when they saw the door open and Jon walk in.

"Cassie, Doc, Daniel, this is a nice surprise."

"Jon, where are Jack and Sam?" Cassie asked.

"Jack's waiting for Sam."

"Ok."

"So how are you both?"

"We are fine, but Mom let something slip while she was still under the influence of that truth serum."

"Oh, care to share?"

"She said that Daniel has a sexy ass." Jon raised both eyebrows.

"Really? Now I know why every time we return, Carter, Teal'c and I got the nurses and Daniel got the Doc to shove needles in our asses. Way to go, Daniel!"

"Gee, thanks, Jon."

The doors opened again and member of the staff wheeled in a cart that with a coffee service on top. She wheels it over to a spot near them and walked out again.

"Ah, coffee," Jon said. He walk over and pour himself a cup just as Jack and Sam walked into the room.

"Janet, Cassie, Daniel," Sam said she walk over to them. They stood up and they all hugged.

"Are you guys really ok?" she asked looking at Janet and Cassie.

"Yes, Sam, were are fine."

"That's good. I've been so worried about you guys."

"And we have all been worried about you and Jack" Cassie said.

"We're fine." Jack walked over and poured coffees for himself and Sam.

"Thanks, Jack." As Sam reached for her cup, Janet saw the ring and she grabbed Sam's left hand.

"Oh my God, when did this happen?"

"While we were still in the motel."

"Sam, what about the Regs?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, General Hammond has pulled us off SG1 until things are resolved, so there are no rules getting in the way at the moment."

"Well, ok then. Congratulations!"

"Thanks." They all talked for ten minutes, or so, until the President arrived. Every one stood and he waved for them to sit.

"Please, sit."

"While we are waiting for lunch, Dr Jackson you found something in your translations?"

"Yes, Sir. Before I start, just before SG4 and I returned, Thor responded to our call."

"What? He took his time" Jack said.

"Jack." He looked at him then continued.

"He told me the Replicators are heading to the Asgard home world, they will be there with in six months. He was on his way to Earth when they got our message about what happened to you both. He has the device on his ship and the scientists are going to try to fix the control panels. He said he had to take it back to his home planet, and find out if it can be fixed, then come here with it and possibly turn you both back to your normal age, if he can."

"How long did Thor say he would be?"

"He didn't say Mr President."

"Alright. So what have you translated that concerns Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Well as you know so far, it's a device that makes two people into one. More translations indicate, and we already know this, that the machine causes the two people's DNA to mix like what happened to Jack and Sam." He looked over at them then continued.

"Apparently the device can also make the couple the same age and even younger, but only by five years, nothing like what happened to Jack and Sam. The bad news is: it can't be reversed, but you both will grow up as normal. Thor is hoping that they can change it, if not we better think up a plan."

"Is there anything else Daniel?" Jacob asked. Daniel looked through his notes then back to them all.

"Yes. While the machine was doing the changes, it also increased your brain capacity and ability to process information by ten percent, because of the Ancient gene you both now have, and it gave you both special abilities if you want them. I found a device like the one we found six years ago where Jack first meet the Asgard."

"Not the head sucking device," Jack said.

"Yes, but this one is different. This one gives you special gifts."

"What sort of gifts?" the President asked.

"I don't know, Sir. I haven't translated that part of the writing. Thor took a copy since there is Asgard who is familiar with Ancient writing. Hopefully, they will know what it says and he will tell me when us comes to Earth."

A member of the kitchen staff knocked and the President gave them a nod when they opened the door. Several people entered bringing their lunch.

"Dr Jackson, we will finish after lunch."

"Yes, Sir."

"Shall we be seated and we can talk about other things." They all stood and walked over to where the carts had been placed.

They each picked up a plate and helped themselves to lunch. Then they walked over and sat down at the dining room table where they ate lunches and talked for the next hour about other things. When they finished their lunch, and had a drink, they walked to the oval office where Daniel continued with his findings for the next hour. When finished, he looked around at them all.

"Well, thanks for telling us Dr Jackson. Colonel, Major I suggest you two remain at the SGC until you hear from Thor."

"Yes, Sir," they both said.

"Good. Any questions?"

"Sir, what if we needed to go off base to do some shopping and check on our homes?" Sam asked.

"Too risky, Major."

"Mr President, Teal'c and I could go with them, if it is only for a couple of hours. I don't think the NID would try to kidnap them in broad daylight."

"Daniel, they almost did just before we got here this afternoon. They don't give a rat's ass where or when they do it."

"Well, we could take back up with us?"

"Sorry, I'm saying 'no'. If you want something I'm sure your friends could get it for you."

"Yes, Sir."

"In the meantime, we need a backup plan. Any ideas?"

"Yes, I do, Sir."

"Major?"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for not posting yesterday. It was the anniveray of my grand father (Mum side of the family) sudden death. I hope you all will under stand. Enjoy this chapter and please leave a review**

Chapter 13

"The explosion in the science lab at NASA, where the meteorite was; we could say that the Colonel and I were there when the lab blew up and we inhaled gases that came from the cracked meteorite."

"That happened three weeks ago."

"I know, Sir, and if the media want to know why they weren't told about what happened to us, you could say that we were in a coma and just came out of it last week. This was the result of it and after tests were done, we are healthy and fine despite looking younger."

"That could work."

They talked for another ten minutes before they left. Jack and Jon took their bags and Sam's bag back into the truck, which had been moved to an underground parking area. Jon got in and waited to be beamed up on Prometheus then down to Colorado Spring where he would be beamed down onto a road where there would be no cars about. Jack walked back inside and back into the Oval Office.

He stood next to Sam and gave her a smile then held onto her hand as she was holding onto Jacob hand. Jacob pulled a stone out of his pocket and pushed the button; next then they were on Prometheus and then they were in the SGC gate room.

As soon as they were there, Prometheus beamed Jon and his truck up then down onto a road fifteen miles south of Denver. Luckily Jon's truck had GPS, so he was able to quickly determine where he was. He drove to Cheyenne Mountain.

"Welcome back Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter," Walter said over the PA system so everyone on the base would know that they were back safe and sound.

General Hammond was in his office when he heard what Walter said. He got up and walked out of his office and down to the corridor to greet them and the others as they were walking out of the gate room.

"Colonel, Major, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks, Sir," Jack said.

"George, Henry wants them to remain on base until further notice."

"Why?"

"The NID almost had us just outside the White House, Sir," Sam said.

"I can't believe those rat bastards would try to take us in broad daylight in front on hundreds of witnesses like that," Jack said.

"I understand Colonel. In the meantime, I'll get Walter to set up some VIP quarters for you."

"Thanks, Sir," Sam said.

"For now, Dr Jackson and Teal'c will check on your homes for you both."

"I know it's not going to be easy for you both for a long time."

"We know, Sir. We're all just waiting for Thor to return."

"I know. Major, there are some devices in your lab for you to work on."

"Yes, Sir."

"Colonel, your mission reports are still delinquent."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good… Jacob, a word in my office."

"Sure. See you later, Kiddo."

"Ok, Dad." They all went their separate ways. Sam was in her lab doing some typing on her laptop when Jack walked in with laptop.

"Everything ok?"

"No, everyone was staring at me while I was in the mess hall trying to do my reports. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all, as long as you don't touch anything but…"

She opened a drawer and pulled out a yoyo, then closed the drawer. She put in on the bench on top of his laptop.

"That." Jack smiled.

"You know me all too well."

"Yes I do. Has there been any word from Jon?"

"Yeah, he called. He will be here in an hour."

"Ok." They continued doing their work, not knowing that Jacob was watching them through the monitors in the control room. General Hammond walked in and saw what Jacob was looking at.

"Jacob." He turned to his old friend.

"Jack showed up in Sam's lab ten minutes ago." Hammond nodded.

"I just spoke to the President. He doesn't know what to do with them if they are going to remain like this. He doesn't want to split up SG1, but he might not have any choice."

"Well I hope he doesn't, especially with what's been happening with Anubis. It won't be long before he will be coming to Earth."

"I know, but there's not much we can do right now."

"Yeah." Jacob pressed a couple of keys then everything returned to normal, then he stood up and turned.

"I'm going to go and see how Daniel is coming along with the translations." George nodded then they went their separate ways.

When Jon was close to the SGC, he noticed he was being followed by two back SUVs. He got his cell phone out and called Hammond.

"Hammond."

"George, it's Jon. I have the NID on my ass. Tell the guys at the gate to open up, I'll be there in two minutes."

"Ok, Jon."

Jon sped up and when he got close to the gate he honked the horn and flashed his lights. The guards had just received the call from Hammond, so they quickly opened the gate to see Jon quickly slam on the brakes before he turned, then sped pass the guards at the first Check Point.

They quickly closed the gate just as the two SUVs arrived. They quickly stopped and were just able to see the back end of Jon's truck. They turned and drove back into Colorado Springs. One of the guards called Hammond and told him what happened, then hung up.

When Jon found a parking spot, he parked his truck and got out. Then he got all the bags out and closed the canopy. He picked up the bags and headed over to the first Check Point and showed them his ID badge. The guard asked him to put his hand on the scanner and the light turn green. He retrieved the bags he had set down and walked to the elevators, luckily they just opened as an airman was walking off.

"Need any help there, Sir?"

"Nah, I can handle it, thanks."

"Yes, Sir."

Jon put the bags down and pushed a button then the doors closed. A few minutes later, the doors opened. Jon was just about to step out when Walter was there waiting for him.

"Sir, I'll take care of the bags."

"Thanks, Sergeant."

"These three are Jack and Carter's." He pointed to the two suitcases and the bag.

"Yes, Sir. General Hammond is waiting for you in his office."

"Thanks."

Jon stepped out, since Walter was holding the door open, then he step in and the door close. Jon walked down to Hammond's office. When he got there, he walked in.

"George, how are ya?" Hammond looked up to see Jon standing in the doorway. He smiled.

"Come in, Jon, sit down."

"Thanks."

"So it looks like I might be here for a while since the NID are after me also."

"I got Walter to set up VIP quarters for you."

"Thanks." He sat back and let out his breath.

"So what's been happening since I was last here?"

"A lot, Anubis is gaining power and it will just be a matter of time before Earth will be his target."

"That's nothing new, George. How many times has Earth been a target, what three times?"

"Yes."

"I've been thinking about want Daniel said about the device that was found in the wall."

"You want to go through it again after what happened the first time?"

"Yes, it might give me the answer to find a weapon which can destroy Anubis once and for all."

"It's your choice."

"I know. What about Jack and Sam, have they decided on doing it themselves?"

"Yes, we are going through it as well," Sam said as she and Jack turned and walked in the office.

"Sir, sorry for barging in," Jack said.

"It's alright, Colonel."

"Carter, are you sure?"

"Yes, it might even lead us to a weapon which can destroy the Replicators, too."

"Ah, I forgot about those bugs." Sam smiled then she looked at the General.

"Sir, it might be our only chance."

"I know. The choice is yours."

"We know, Sir," Jack said.

"Jack, Sam I'm crashing here for a while. It seems that the NID are also interested in me." They looked at Jon.

"What… why now?"

"Beats me, Jack. I had two of the SUVs on my ass on my way here. The question is: how did they know where I was?"

"Jon did you have your cell phone turn on?"

"Yes after I stop off for gas, I was just checking for any messages, why?"

"I think that is how they tracked you, through your cell phone."

"Damn, sorry."

"It's ok."

"Well, Jon, care to join Sam and me in the gym?"

"Sure, after all that junk food we ate on our little trip, I need a good workout."

"I agree, see you later, Sir."

Then the three of them walked out while they chatted like old classmates. Just then General Hammond realized: he was going to have two Jack O'Neills loose on the base. The three of them changed clothes, then they went to the gym and worked out together for the next two hours. Afterward, they had showers then they met in the mess hall.

They walked in at the same time and stepped over and got drinks and afternoon snacks, then walked over and sat down at one of the tables. When Daniel and Jacob walked in, Jacob and Selmac could sense a presence, so he looked around and relax when he saw Jack, Sam and Jon sitting at one of the tables. Daniel also noticed. They got themselves something to drink then walked over to join them.

"Jon."

"Jacob. Daniel how's the translating coming along?"

"Well, I worked out part of the writing that has to do with the wall device."

"And?" Jon asked, beating Jack to it.

"The only words I could translate were: shield and fertility."

"Is that all?" Jack asked.

"No, the marriage device has also done something else to you both. I spoke to Janet and asked her to check something."

"What did she find?" Sam asked. Daniel looked at Jacob and gave him a nod then he turned back to Sam and Jack.

"Your protein markers are both double what Sam's used to be. It's like you both had two symbiotes die and be absorbed by your bodies."

"You're joking."

"I'm not, and the naquadah is four times Sam's previous levels." They sat there in shock.

"Four times?" Sam asked?

"Yes."

"There's more, Sam," Jacob said.

"What is it?"

"It the Ancient gene, remember what I said about your brain increasing by ten percent?"

"Yes," Jack said

"Your gene is ten times more than before the accident, and it's the same for you both. I think the machine did it so your brain can handle the down load without any side effects"

"Cool," Jon said, smiling.

"I'll say." They talked for another twenty minutes before they went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

That night, they all got together for dinner with Cassie, Janet and Teal'c. They had been talking for ten minutes when General Hammond walked in, got a cup of coffee, and then joined the oddball group.

"General, is everything alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I just came down for some coffee."

"We were just about to tell everyone here about our trip to Washington."

"Ok." He grabbed a chair and sat down to listen.

They took turns telling the others which way they went, the stops they made, especially laughing about sneaking into the showers at the campground and standing guard for each other. Half an hour later, Sam told them about the drive up to the White House.

"Why did you guys go that way in the first place?" Cassie asked

"With your quick text to us, we sort of figured we had a little bit of lead time. By going due east, and driving straight through, we hoped to be ahead of anything they might try to set up to trap us along the way."

"Ah." They talked for another ten minutes before they separated for the evening.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day, Sam was in the control room when the gate started spinning and the lights went out. They watch as the wormhole was formed and they saw Thor stepping on the ramp then the gate shut down and the lights came back on.

"Sergeant, let Jon and SG1 know that Thor is here."

"Yes, Ma'am," Walter said.

Sam ran down to the gate room, when she walked in, "Stand down," she ordered, then she turned and looked at Thor.

"Thor, is everything alright?"

"Major Carter?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. What can we do for you?" Then the others ran into the gate room.

"Thor, buddy," Jon and Jack said at the same time.

"O'Neill, I came here to give you some good news, the Asgard scientists were able to repair the Ancient control panel."

"Hey, that is great news… but,"

"We need Major Carter's help."

"With what, Thor?"

"The Replicators are fifteen of your Earth days away. You helped us before. Can you help us again?"

"I can try."

"We will need to leave now."

"Sure." He tapped his wrist and the worm hole was formed. Sam gave Jacob a hug goodbye, then she gave Jack a hug and kiss.

"Be careful, Sam."

"I will." She turned and stepped up the ramp.

"Come on, Thor. Let's go and kick some Replicator ass." Jack and Jon looked at each other and grinned.

"They do not have 'asses', Major Carter," he said as they walked up the ramp.

"It's a figure of speech, Thor."

"You have been around O'Neill too long." Sam laughed.

"Well, Thor, Jack and I are married according to Daniel." They stepped through the wormhole then it shut down few seconds later. Jack turned and looked at Jacob.

"What?"

"You been teaching Sam some bad habits, Jack?"

"Yeah, but she loves me anyway," he said smiling.

"True." They all walked out of the room talking amongst themselves.

When Sam and Thor step onto the Asgard home world, Thor pushes a button on his wrist then they were beams to another part of the city. When they reach the labs, Sam saw the device that changes her and Jack. Then she looked around to see other scientists busy doing their thing

"Major Carter" she turned and looked at Thor

"Sorry Thor, you need my help with the Replicators?"

"Yes"

"Ok" then she head the Asgard language over the PA system

"Sorry Major Carter, the council want to see me, I'll be back soon as I can"

"Sure" then he was gone in a flash of light. Sam look around, she didn't know what to do with her self

"Major Carter" she turned to see an Asgard looking at her, she recognise the voice

"Heimdall, how are you?"

"I am well thank you"

"That good, how your studies coming along with the old Asgard?"

"Slow, I'm afraid"

"Need some help, I might come up with an idea"

"Yes, thanks you, if you will follow me"

They walk to a door and he waves his hand over it then it open. They walk into the lab and Sam look around to also of devices. What got her interest was the Asgard that was thousands of years old sills in it chamber.

"Heimdall have you had any chance of studding this one DNA?"

"Yes, this one is a male, I have taken DNA samples from him and try to make a clone, it fail every time"

"Show me what you have done so far"

"This way"

They walk over to one of the control board, where Heimdall moved some stones around and turn the Asgard in to English. Sam look over what Heimdall has done so far in the last two years. When Sam saw what happen every time, she frond, then she turned to the old Asgard then to the door.

"Heimdall do you know if the controls panel from the ancient device hold the DNA information on what it dose to couples?"

"Yes, we only got one recording"

"Jack and mine"

"Yes"

"Have you got it on this computer?"

"Yes, why?"

"I got a theory, but I want to check some thing out first"

"Of causes" he steps ford and move some stones around then it shows Sam and Jack new DNA stains.

"Ok Heimdall we only need Jack for Starts" then he moves a stone and Sam DNA was gone.

"Ok can you move till both DNA are next to each other" then he moved three stones then they move till they were next to each other.

"Ok now if we can take out the Asgard male gene so he will have no gender then mix Jack DNA with the Asgard DNA together" Heimdall did what Sam asked him to do while he was doing that Thor appeared in a flash

"Major Carter I received some bad news, the Replicators will be here in two of your Earth days and we have no time evacuate all the Asgard" Sam was shock with what she heard.

"It is done" sam turn to Heimdall

"Ok…" then she let out her breath then she looked at both Asgard.

"Ok Heimdall with that DNA do you think you can create a clone"

"I will try"

"How long will it take?"

"Not long"

"Ok you do that"

"I need O'Neill DNA"

"Dam" she said quietly then she looked at them both

"Thor the writing on the wall where the wall device is, do you if you has translated it yet?"

"Yes, come this way" she turn to Heimdall

"Heimdall can you go to Earth"

"Yes I can"

"Ok can you get both Jack, Jon, Daniel, Teal'c and my father. Let them know what is happening here"

"I will do that" Sam smile

"Thanks" then she turned and walked quickly into the next room. She walk over to where Thor is

"Major Carter, this is what been translated so far "Sam look at what it said.

"Shield, healing, fertility, knowledge, multiplying" she said out loud then look at Thor

"Thor where is the device"

"This way" Sam walk over to where the head device it she look at it then to Thor

"I'm going to see what happens after I had my head in that… I surgiest you stand clear Thor, just in case I collapse on the ground"

Thor stood back as Sam turn and look at the Asgard who was looking at her, then she turn and step ford as she let out her breath. The device came out of the wall and grabs her head. She didn't fight it like what Jack did.

Then it let her got after fifteen seconds, then Sam collapse onto the floor just missing hitting Thor. They saw the device got back into the wall. Thor stayed with Sam till she came to.

Few minutes past when there was a bright light. Heimdall appeared with SG1, Jon and Jacob

"Sam" Jack said as he rush to her side

"Thor did Sam put her head in that wall device" Daniel asked

"Yes she did"

"Great" then they heard Sam groan

"Sam"

"Jack" she open her eyes then smile when she saw Jack looking down at her

"Yeah it me, how are you feeling?"

"Good" then she sat up and look at the other

"Sorry for scaring you guys like that"

"Well don't do that again Sam" she looked at Jack

"I won't" then she got up from the floor then Jack did he gave her a hug and kiss.

"Sam why do you need us here?"

"The repercartor will be here with in two days and they're no time for them all to leave"

"Any ideas Sam?" Jon asked she turn to Thor

"Thor how many ships are heading this way?"

"Five" she nodded then she turned to the others.

"Jack go with Heimdall he need a copy of your DNA, and you can ask later" then she turn to Thor

"Thor can an Asgard ship jump into the same hypo space as the five ships that is heading this way?" Jack follows Heimdall into the next room

"Yes it can, why?"

Sam walked over to the controls and look at the stones. She started moving stones around for few minutes then she stop and turn to Thor

"Here is your bug spray, I don't know how long it will last before other Replicators would know and adapted to it, but at lest it is a start"

By that time Jack walk back from the next room, they saw plans for a shock wave weapon that can be attach to any Asgard ship.

"Well you haven't got much time Thor, I know it a long shot"

"I will send this plans to my ship and work on building the device" then he was beam away.

"Sam what can we do?" Jacob asked

"Well Daniel, Teal'c and you can lean the ancient language from these guys. Jon and I will be next door" Daniel smiles, knowing he looking ford to spending some time with the Asgard.

Jon, Jack and Sam walk into the next room where Heimdall and other scientist were busy making the first clone. While they were busts doing that, Sam spoke to Heimdall

"Heimdall if this works on the male clone, you can remove Jack DNA and put mine in it place to make female clone"

"Thank you Major Carter" then they all heard a beep

"The clone is done"

"Wow that was fast," Jon said then a pod came out of the wall and it open up.

They all step ford to see the male clone. They could see it look like a male with grey skin and it was six feet tall. They saw the Asgard putting wires into it brain for a minute then they removed them and they close the pod up again then they all waited.

Few minutes later the pod open and they all look at the clone, they could see it was breathing by the way the chest was rising and falling. Then he opens his eyes. They could see it was black. He sat up and looked around and then to him self

"Heimdall"

"It good to see you my old friend, how do you feel?"

"I am well, what is this" he looked down at his penis Sam blush while Jon and Jack cough. The Asgard looked at them

"Hello, I'm Alvis"

"Alvis, this is O'Neill from Earth"

"It a pleaser to meet you O'Neill of the Tau'ri"

"Ah Heimdall can you get him some clothes" Sam said

"We don't where clothes"

Sam walked over and moves some stones around then a pair of sliver pants and top appeared. She picks them up and walk over to Alvis

"Can you please put this on" he pass them to him He look at them and then to Sam

"Let me sam" jack said he step ford and show Alvis how to put the clothes on. Once they were on jack step back

"That much better"

"What happen to this body?"

"Alvis you are the first Asgard, tauri, ancient and tok'ra clone"

"How can that be possible?"

Sam explains to Alvis about her idea and even show him what was done. While she was talking. Heimdall was making the first female clone. When Sam finish explaining evert thing, he under stood. Daniel walk into the room and stop

"Woo" they turn to see Daniel standing there in shock

"First clone" jack said

"Ah… I came in to tell you the wall device is ready for the next person" Jack turn and look at Sam

"I'll be right back"

"I know" he gave her a kiss then he follow Daniel into the next room.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry i for got to post this chapter yesterday**

Chapter 15

Jon walked over to the doorway and watch what was happening to Jack. Sam turned and walked over to Heimdall

"Heimdall, can you do me a big favour"

"What can I do for you major Carter"

"Can you clone me"

"For what reason" sam turn and look at Jon. Heimdall also turn to see what Sam was looking at then he turn and look up at her.

"Are you sure?" Sam turned and looked down at him

"Yes, even through he has got all of Jack memories, feelings, every thing, he will always be Jack O'Neill and when we were talking while Jack was sleeping. I can tell he is lonely… this way he wont be alone and he came be with the one he loves even if it a clone of me"

"I can clone you as you wish"

"Thanks you, what do you need from me?"

"Nothing, When loki clone O'Neill, he was planing on cloning you next since you also got some ancient gene in you but you were also once a host to a tok'ra"

"What?" Sam was shock

"You still got my DNA sample from when Loki clone Jon?"

"Yes"

"You can use that sample to clone me"

"I will get started once the female clone is done"

"Ok thanks" then she turn to look at Jon who was looking at Sam, she walk over towards him

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I heard you and Heimdall talking… thanks"

"At lest you won't be alone"

"True"

"So what are you plans once every thing is sorted out and we are back on Earth?"

"Don't know?"

"What about the prom isn't that coming up?" he smile

"Yes, girls at school keep asking me if I was going, I said I don't know… I didn't want to ask any of them if I ask one of them the rest would get jealous"

"Ah, well it looks like you might have a prom date after all" she said smiling

"Yeah clone you"

"Why not" then they turn and watch as Jack got to his feet.

"At lest you would be happy like Jack is" she said when she look at him

"Yeah, it would be alright" then they turn and look at Jack, He look over at Sam and she walk over towards him

"How are you felling?"

"Good, every thing ok?"

"Yes, Jon won't be alone any more"

"So you spoke to Heimdall?"

"Yes"

"Ok" he pulled her into a hug then he gave her a kiss.

They all heard beeping sound from the next room so they walk into there the cloning room is to see wires put in the Asgard head. They all watch and waited. Few minutes later the female Asgard opens her eyes.

Heimdall spoke to the female Asgard then he walked over and move two stones then the same pants and top appeared. Alvis walk over to her and spoke to her as she sat up and starting to get out of the pod. Sam and the others turned to give the female Asgard some privacy.

"O'Neill, Major Carter" they turned to see the female standing there in front of them.

"O'Neill Major Carter, this is Thrud"

"Hello" she said

"Hi" Jack said

They talk for a couple of minutes when Teal'c walk into the room.

"O'Neill, Thor is changing course and would be in front of the five Replicators ships in a minute"

They all walk into the next room where they all look at the big board to see five red ships heading toward the planet and Thor changing course. When they saw Thor ship in front of the five ships.

They saw Thor ship realist a shock wave which hit al five ships, then Thor come out of hypo space just as the five ships did. The fist ship stop when it came out of hypo space then the second hitting the first one, then the other three ships hit them and all exposed.

"Sam your plan work" Jack pick her up and swung her around then he put her down and gave her a kiss

"I know at lest this planet is save for now"

"I know" then they turn so the others could congratulate Sam for what she has done. They talk for a few minutes when they heard

"Hey what going on?" they all turn to see clone Sam who was the same age as Jon with a sheet around her. Jack and Sam look at each other

"I'll talk to her… me"

"Ok, I'll her some BDU clothing"

"Thanks Jack" then Sam walk over to her clone. When her clone saw her, her eyes widen

"Come with me and I'll explain every thing"

They walk back into the other room where they could talk in private. Sam walked over and move some stones around then two chairs appeared.

"Please sit"

They both sat down. Sam spent the next two hours explaining what going on and what Loki did every thing and the reason why she wanted to clone her self. When she finish she look at her clone self.

"Oh my god…. You and the Colonel?"

"Yes and now Jon won't be alone"

"I don't know to me he still will be a Colonel"

"I know you, you still in love with Jack"

"Yeah I am"

"Well you will still be in love with him but he change his name so he and Jack would be the same but different"

"I just can't believe what has happen to me… to you"

"Now you know what been going on"

"Yeah… so what is he like in bed?" Sam waves her hand in front of her face. Her clone eyes widen

"That good?"

"Oh yeah, mean the first time we made love I almost pass out" Her clone was shock

"Wow sound like a stallion to me"

"A hot wild stallion" they both giggle

"So now what?"

"First we get you some clothes for you to where and then you and Jon can go through what Jack and I went through the machine here then the device on the wall after that we will work some thing out"

"Sure… I wouldn't mind talking to Jon" Sam stood up

"I get him to bring some BDU clothing for you and leave you two to chat"

"Ok I know one thing we need to do take care of when we returned to Earth"

"NID and Kinsey"

"Yeah and ID for me"

"Don't worry we will work it out"

"I know" Sam walk out into the next room and over to Jon

"Jon can you take… Samantha the BDU clothing"

"Why me?"

"She want to talk to you"

"Oh… ok" he walk over and pick up the clothing then walk in to the room, they all heard

"Jon can you close the door please" then the door close. Sam walk over to find out what been going on.

"What going on?"

"All the other Asgard ships are building the same weapon Thor got on his" Jacob said

"Ok, question is for how long before they adapt"

"Who knows Sam"

They all watch what was happening till they heard the door open and two set of foot steps walking over towards them Sam turned to her clone and Jon, they both were grinning

"What happening?" Jon asked

"The Asgard are firing the new weapon on the other ships"

"Sam" Jacob said she turn to see that the Replicators as adapted to the weapon

"Dam"

Then she walk over to one of the board where every thing was in English, Samantha walk over and they both talk tecnobable and they both work together moving stones around then she sent the new configurations to all the Asgard ships. Then Sam turn to Heimdall

"Can you put Jon and Samantha through the machine"

"Yes I can do that now" then he walked to the door.

Sam gave them both a nod and they follow Heimdall into the next room. While they were in their Sam was keeping an eye on what happening with the Replicators. Sam was please the Asgard use the new configurations and it work for few minutes then Sam work on the stones and she sent another lot of configurations. While waiting Jon and Samantha walk back over to them.

"What happening?"

"They adapted" Daniel said

"Samantha can you get the down load then we can work this out together better"

"Sure"

"This way" Jon said

Jon shows Sam where the device is, she steps ford and it grabs her head. Seconds later it let go and she collapses onto the ground. Luckily Jon was there to catch her and lay her onto the floor. He knew all he could do is wait. He stays with Samantha while listening to what going on. When Samantha came to she looked in to Jon brown eyes and smile

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm good"

She sat up and lean over and gave Jon a kiss and smile before getting up from the ground and walk over to where Sam is and help her out. Jack watch what had happens and smile at Jon who was shock at first then he looked at Jack with a grin on his face. He got up from the floor and walk over to Jack.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm happy for you both"

"Gee thanks"

"Hey you should be at lest you wont be the only clone on Earth who knows about the SGC"

"That true" then he leans over to Jack and ask

"What is she like in bed" Jacob heard what Jon asked and looked at them Jack turn and smile

"Remember the virus seven years ago" Jon through about it and his eyes widen

"You're joking?"

"Nope, trust me"

Then he turned to see both Sam and Samantha talking while moving stones around. Jon turned to Jacob who was grinning, which made Jon blush then he turn to find out what happening. Daniel walk over towards Sam

"Is there any thing I can help with?" Sam turn to Daniel

"Yes there is" then she looked at the Asgard who is close by

"Have you got all the knowledge from the ancients that Jack had in his head?"

"Yes and other knowledge we have found"

"Can Daniel look at what you got"

"Sam" she turn to Daniel

"We are looking for a weapon like what on the Asgard ship, but bigger"

"Ah ok"

Then he follows the Asgard to where he could assess the ancient data banks and he started looking for some thing. Jack walk over to the chilli bin and open it he got both Sam and Samantha a drink and a sandwich, then he took them over to them and put them in front of them. They stop what they were doing and turn to look at Jack

"Shall I make it and order" Sam smile then her stomach rubble.

"Thanks Jack" they both said.

Then they took the drinks and sandwiches out of his hand. Jack watches them both ate their sandwiches and drink their drink while they still work. When finish, Sam gave him a kiss then put the rubbish in his hand. Samantha did the same also then they returned to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack walk over to where their bags are and put the rubbish in a bag then he walk back over to see Jon stepping ford and having the device grabbing his head. Teal'c was close to Jon so when he collapsed on the floor Teal'c would make sure he didn't injury him self. Jack walk over to where Daniel and Jacob are.

"Any thing?"

"Nothing yet" Jacob said

"What about looking up the main index" Daniel looked at Jack then to Jacob

"It worth a try" Jacob said

Daniel move some stones around then the index came up. Then he moved one stone that made the writing scroll down. Five minutes later Daniel stop at one part, the he move another stone til he got to where he wanted it to stop then writing showed up

"Sam, we got some thing" she walked over to Daniel and read what it says

"That it, that is what we are looking for… Selmak dose that ring any bells from what it says?"

"No I have never seen any thing from what that said" then she look at Teal'c, he walk over to them and read what it says

"I have, on Dakara, that is in Baal former Territory"

"That great is there a gate on the planet?"

"Indeed but it heaved guarded"

"What about in space" Jacob asked

"That is also heavily guarded"

"Just great" Sam turn to the Asgard

"We need Thor here, can you send a message to him"

"Yes we can" then the Asgard walk over to one of the control panels and move some stones around then he turn to Sam

"It is done"

"Thank you"

"Sam we got problems" Sam walked over to where Samantha is to see what was happening.

"Dam they are heading this way" Then the others walk over and saw what was happening

"How long Sam?" Jack asked

"At the speed they are going at… twelve hours" Then there was a bright light and Thor appeared they all turn to him

"We have found a ancient weapon, can you take us to baal territory"

"Do you know the planet name?"

"Dakara" Teal'c said

"I know that planet"

"Good can you take us there, there an ancient weapon which is more powerful than the one you got it will wipe all the Replicators from this galaxy all at once" Sam said

Then there was a bright light and they all were on Thor ship. He moved two stones and they jump into hypo space.

"It will take three hours to reach the planet"

"Thanks" Sam walked over to one of the control panels and she moves stones around then writing showed up in English. Then she moved stones around. Thor was watching what Sam was doing then she walked out of the room not saying a thing. Jack look over at Samantha, he nude her with his head. She walk over to see what Sam was doing then she turn to the others

"She increasing the shields by one thousand percent"

"Why would she do that?" Daniel asked

"The planet heavily guarded right"

"Indeed"

"Well Sam increases the shields cause the mother ships would be trying to destroy this ship soon as it is close to the planet"

"Nice" both Jack and Jon said at the same time. Then there was beeping sounds from the control panels, Thor moved a stone and writing appeared

"Major Carter has increases the shield"

"Good" they talk for a couple of minutes when Sam walked back into the room. Jack pulled her into a hug and a kiss

"Nice work"

"Thanks Jack" she said smiling.

They all talk among them selves till it were time. They all were on the bridge when they came out of hypo space.

"Thor can you locate the weapon" Sam asked Thor moved three stones then it came up on the screen before them where the weapon is.

"There is the control panel here in the mountain" he moved a stone and a blue spot appeared

"Can you beam us down"

"When you are ready to return let me know" he pass Sam stone

"Thanks, can you just beam Jack, Jon, Samantha and me down"

"Sam I want to have a look"

"Daniel"

"Sam"

"Daniel we got shields you haven't. When this mess is over then you can"

"Ok"

"Major Carter the mother ships are firing their weapons"

"Ok Teal'c can you talk to the other jaffa while we take care of the Replicators"

Teal'c gave Sam a bow before she and the other three were beam down to where the control panel is. When they got there they look at the panel

"This look formulae"

"It is, it the same one from when you and Teal'c were in the time loop three years ago"

"Ah yes" he said smiling

"Lets get started" they all stand around when the jaffa showed up and point their staff weapons at them. They were shock to see four teenagers looking at them then they turn to the control panel

"Stop or we will fire" Sam look at them

"Your weapons can do us no harm" Sam said then one fire his weapon, he was shock when it hit sam shield, then the others did the same.

"Stop I told you, they can do us no harm" then one ran out of the room.

"Ok let get started"

Sam pushes one button, then Jack did. Then Samantha did then Jon did. They took turns when they felt the room shake then they all put one hand on top of the last square and push it down together.

Then there was a shock was which knock them and to jaffa off their feet. When it was over, they got up and shut the device down. Buy the time they finish the rings were activated, they turn to see baal walking into the room with more jaffa

"Well, well, who do we have here" Sam look at Jack and Jon. She could see the hurt and anger in them, she knew why. Sam put her hand on to Jack arm, he turn and look at her

"Remember what you said to me three days ago the next time you see Baal and you had a change"

"Yes"

"Now you and Jon change… I know you both talk about it"

"Are you sure"

"Yes" she nodded then she turn to Jon and gave him a nod he walk over and stood next to Jack

"Hello Baal, I… we are please you are here?" Jack said smiling

"Who are you" they step ford

"Take them" they went to grab them only to get an electric shock from them which they all were shock including Baal. Jack and Jon both attack Baal at the same time. When the jaffa went to grab them baal and the jaffa were all get a shock from them.

"Jack he all yours" Jack nodded

Jon stood back and they all watch in horror when Jack pull the hand device from baal hand and slip it on to his hand. When baal got up he got his small firing weapon out and went to fire it at Jack only to have it stop by a shield that was around his body. Baal was shock then Jack raised his right hand

"You want to know who we are, I'm Jack O'Neill of SG1"

"I'm Jon O'Neill, his clone"

"I'm Sam Carter of SG1"

"I'm Samantha Carter her clone"

"That impossible your teenagers"

"Now you know, good bye baal"

Then Jack activate the hand device and baal went flying and hitting the wall hard and fast braking all the bones in his back. When he landed on the floor his eyes glow one last time. Jon quickly grab a zat from one of the shock jaffa

"Just to make sure he is dead" he fired it three times then he close is and put it on the control panel

"You are all now free," Samantha said"

"Thor four to beam up" jack said into the white stone then they were beam up onto the ship and they jump into hypo space back to Orilla.

"How did it go?" Jacob asked

"Good, you can tell the tok'ra they don't need to worry about baal any more" Jack said

"He dead?"

"Yes" Sam, said

"I made sure with a zat," Jon said

"Was there any witnesses?"

"Yes about twenty jaffa" Samantha said

"Good work you four"

"Thanks" they all talk till they came out of hypo space around Orilla then they were beams down to where they were before. They were shock to see more new clones walking around that made them smile Heimdall walk over to them

"Wow you been busy"

"Yes thanks to you all, but we do have a problem"

"What that?"

"We want to know more about you humans since we are part of you?"

"Well if you guys got time send a ship or two, take some recordings… can you access computers on Earth?"

"Yes we can"

"Well there is a lot of information on there that would help you guys and girls out"

"Including mating?" Jack smile

"Yes including mating"

"Then we shall send ships to get what information we needed"

"Ok so is there any thing else you need while we are here?"

"No, thank you for saving our lives"

"Your welcome, if you need any more DNA, you know where to find us"

"Thank you on behalf of the Asgard race"

"Any time… so we can go home now?"

"Yes you can" then they were all beams to where the Stargate is

"Wow" Jon said, then the gate started spinning they pick up all their things

"Tell Thor thank you"

"I will" when the worm hole was form

"Well let's go home, we got a long debriefing ahead of us"

They all said their good byes and walk up the steps and walk through the gate to the other side. Then the gate shut down.


End file.
